Aconteceu na Balada
by Kaoru-Kitty
Summary: 3 CAP. ADICIONADOS! Tudo que ela queria era se divertir. Mas ela não esperava que algo muito especial pudesse acontecer...numa balada! FINAL!
1. Hoje eu quero é me divertir!

**DISCLAIMER:** Rurouni Kenshin é de Watsuki. Mas a consciência da Kaoru é minha! Ah e a história também!rs

**Aconteceu na balada**

Tem dias que você quer esquecer do mundo. Fazer coisas para relaxar, esquecer dos problemas, tudo isso faz parte das necessidades de todo ser humano. Felizmente ou infelizmente, a vida é assim.

Sou professora de kendô e ensino a arte da espada para jovens e adultos, e, pra ser sincera, atualmente tenho um aluno muito problemático. Seu nome é Yahiko Myoujin. Eu não o suporto! Ele só sabe me provocar, dizendo coisas horríveis a meu respeito, além de ser muito preguiçoso! O pior é que ele não pratica kendô porque quer, mas sim porque a família dele o obriga. Sinto pena dele neste aspecto.

Para aliviar meu estresse e me esquecer desse tipo de problema, só saindo de balada com as minhas amigas, Misao e Megumi. Já que é sábado e ninguém tem aula na faculdade, marquei uma baladinha com elas.

Assim que acabou o horário de aula do kendô, corri até o banheiro e fui tomar um banho relaxante. Saí do banho, escolhi a roupa mais transada que tinha e me maquiei. Não gosto de colocar muita maquiagem, prefiro passar só um rímel e um batom rosa discreto, bem natural. Olhei-me no espelho, estava usando uma frente-única com um decote em 'v', mostrando parte do meu colo e uma calça-capri jeans, coloquei uma sandália de salto alto e prendi meu cabelo com uma fita num rabo-de-cavalo, combinando com a cor da minha blusinha. Para finalizar, passei um pouco de perfume. Estava pronta. Ouço o som do carro de Megumi, buzinando em frente a minha casa. Percebo que tem mais duas pessoas no carro. Eram Tae e Tsubame.

Biiiii! Biiiii!

Megumi: Vamos, Kaoru! Senão iremos nos atrasar!

Corro até o carro, sento no banco de trás. Fico atrás de Tae, que estava sentada no passageiro, e Misao fica atrás de Megumi, que estava dirigindo. Tsubame fica no meio de nós duas.

Kaoru: Oi Tae, Tsubame! Não sabia que vocês iriam também!

Tae: Pois é Kaoru, a Misao nos convidou. Estava entediada, só ficar trabalhando no restaurante do meu pai não dá né! E Tsubame também queria vir, para saber como é! Esta é a primeira balada dela!

Misao: E nós iremos nos divertir muito, certo pessoal!

Todas: É isso aí!

Megumi: Nossa! Olha só que trânsito... hoje é o dia hein! Garotas, aproveitem para paquerar aqui também!

Misao: É pra já! – Misao abre a janela do carro e começa a acenar para o rapaz do carro ao lado. – Oiiii! Gatinhooo!

Kaoru: Misao, menos, por favor... Ai que vergonha!

Não sei como ela tem tanta coragem... o mínimo que consigo fazer é ficar olhando e olhe lá. Sou muito desajeitada quando o assunto é amor e paquera. Olho para o meu lado. Dou bem de cara com a janela do motorista, que está meio aberta. Seu cabelo chamou minha atenção, era avermelhado. Não consigo ver direito o seu rosto.

Logo o semáforo ficou verde. O carro dele sai antes de nós, o que me impede de analisá-lo mais um pouco.

Kaoru: Ele parecia ser bonitinho... pelo menos o cabelo era.

Todas olham para trás: Quem, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Er... o cara que estava no carro ao lado, mas ele já foi. Esqueçam!

Todas: Kaoru, você é muito lerda!

_Na balada..._

Tae: Nossa! Como está cheio aqui! Vamos ver se o primeiro beijo da Tsubame sai hoje! Hihihi!

Vejo Tsubame abaixar a cabeça e corar um pouco. Ela lembra a mim neste aspecto, eu teria a mesma reação. É inacreditável que eu, uma moça com seus 18 anos, nunca tenha beijado alguém na boca! Não é que não tive oportunidades e garotos interessados em me beijar, mas o fato é que nunca consegui me interessar por nenhum deles. Para mim, o beijo tem que rolar com alguém que eu goste e que valha a pena. Minhas amigas costumavam dizer que eu era muito careta ou até mesmo lerda, mas já se conformaram. Tem coisa que não jeito mesmo. Às vezes até eu acho isso, mas a definição certa é de que sou muito romântica... claro, não acredito em príncipe encantado, já que depois ele pode se transformar num verdadeiro sapo. Sou uma romântica com pé no chão. Só quero encontrar a pessoa certa. E logo, de preferência!

Megumi: Você está certa, Tae! Está bombando aqui! Quanto gato!

Misao: Uhuuu! É hoje que vou beijar muuuuitooo!

Observo o lugar, as pessoas. Tenho que admitir... Realmente, estão com a razão. Tinha muita gente bonita. Incluindo nós, é claro! (quanta humildade)

Pegamos uma mesa e sentamos. Ficamos observando os rapazes na pista. Logo resolvemos ir dançar também.

Tae era a mais velha e a mais madura entre nós. Por isso sempre atraía rapazes mais velhos.

Megumi é flertada por quase todos os rapazes. Ela é muito bonita, mas eu acho que é mais por causa de seus grandes hã...dotes... entre nós, ela é a mais sexy.

Misao é a mais simpática e energética de todas. Tem uma lábia incrível! Ela tem muita atitude! É mais fácil ela paquerar do que ser paquerada.

Tsubame é a 'caçulinha' da turma. É tímida e delicada, e também é muito educada e inteligente.

Já eu... não sei me definir direito. Diria que sou a mais corajosa. Enfrento qualquer um que vier desrespeitar a mim e as minhas amigas!

Na pista, fui paquerada por alguns rapazes, até conversei com alguns, mas nenhum me chamou a atenção ou interesse. Vou para o bar. Peço algo para beber.

Kaoru: Nada alcoólico. Só um suco de acerola, sem muito açúcar, por favor.

De repente, sinto um tapinha irritante nas costas. Ignoro. De novo. Vou para o outro lado do balcão. Novamente, o mesmo tapinha. Irritada, olho para trás. Arregalo os olhos. Não...não pode ser!

Yahiko: Busu! Até aqui tenho que me deparar com você? Caramba!

Kaoru: Y-Yahiko? O que faz aqui! Não é hora de criança estar na cama?

Yahiko: Eu não sou criança! Já tenho 15 anos!

Kaoru: Nem parece...suas atitudes não demonstram que você tenha essa idade!

Yahiko: Ora sua...

Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e com um penteado exótico, pra não dizer esquisito, se aproxima de nós.

Sano: Oi, Yahiko! Aháá vejo que você já arranjou alguém hoje! É isso aí garoto!

Yahiko: Não sou garoto! E não seja besta, Sano! Ela é a minha professora de kendô! E depois, ela é muito chata! Quem iria querer ficar com uma feia dessas?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Kaoru: Ora seu...!

– Yahiko! Isso não é coisa que se diga a uma garota!

Ouço outra voz. Pronto. Mais um cara esquisito. A minha surpresa foi maior quando eu o vi, vindo em minha direção. Era um rapaz de cabelos avermelhados, os mesmos que vi quando estava no carro! Meu coração disparou.

Violeta encontra azul.

Já deu pra sacar quem é né?rsE aí o que acharam? Espero _reviews_! Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Alguém muito especial

**DISCLAIMER:** RK não me pertence e blá blá blá etc. e tal.

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que comentaram!

**Adriana:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que goste deste capítulo tbm: )

**Celtic Botan:** Com certeza a Misao é a mais saidinha de todas, e também a mais engraçada!rs

**sakura soryu:** A Misao paquerando no trânsito me inspirei na minha prima...onde quer que a gente vá, ela adora paquerar do carro! É muito hilário ver a reação dos rapazes! rsrs

Agora...com vocês, apresento-lhes...

* * *

**Aconteceu na balada**

Não estava acreditando. Céus! Era o mesmo cara que vi no carro! Fiquei parada, meus olhos estavam arregalados. Não estava acreditando, era muita coincidência. Tive que resistir em não me beliscar pra saber se aquilo era verdade. Desta vez conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente. Olhando assim, de perto...como ele era lindo! Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, possuía olhos violetas incrivelmentepenetrates e uma feição delicada, mascom uma cicatriz em forma de 'X' na bochecha direita, que o deixava muito sexy. Estava usando uma camisa azul-marinho aberta com a manga arregaçada e por baixo uma camiseta branca, vestindo uma calça jeans e tênis, o que lhe dava um ar despojado.

Yahiko: Ei, Busu! Alô! – grita o garoto, balançando a mão na minha frente.

Eu nem percebi que mais duas figuras entraram no grupo, só tinha olhos para ele...

Sano: E aí, 'Jou-chan', não apresenta suas amigas não? – pergunta Sano, babando em cima de Megumi. Ou melhor, do decote dela...

Saio do meu transe. Sinto-me corar um pouco, pois ele também não desviava o olhar.

Kaoru: Ah! Sim...er...Meu nome é Kamiya Kaoru e estas são minhas amigas Machimachi Misao, Takani Megumi, Sekihara Tae e Sanjou Tsubame. Garotas, este é Myoujin Yahiko, meu aluno do kendô. Os outros amigos dele eu não conheço...

O rapaz alto de cabelo esquisito logo se prontificou em se apresentar.

Sano: Ah eu sou Sagara Sanozuke. Mas pode me chamar de Sano mesmo! – deu uma piscadinha direta e reta pra Megumi, que corou no mesmo instante.

Tsunan: Bom eu sou Tsukioka Tsunan. Beleza? – diz, fazendo um gesto de jóia para Tae.

Aoshi: ... Shinomori Aoshi. – diz sério, não mudando de feição e olhando friamente para nós ou sei lá para onde.

Vejo Misao corar. E acreditem ou não, ela ficou muda! Que milagre! Nunca a vi assim.

Kenshin: E meu nome é Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. Prazer em conhecê-las. – diz, dando um sorriso gentil.

A música começa a tocar. Sano vai dançar com Megumi, Tae com Tsunan, Tsubame com Yahiko e Misao literalmente arrasta Aoshi para a pista. Somente Kaoru e Kenshin ficam onde estavam.

Kaoru: Está servido? Do suco?

Kenshin: Não, obrigado.

Kaoru: Pode ir dançar, Kenshin. Vou terminar de beber meu suco e já vou.

Kenshin: De jeito nenhum. Vou ficar aqui com você, lhe fazendo companhia. Se você não se importar, claro.

Kaoru: Puxa obrigada! Não me importo, de jeito nenhum... sua companhia me agrada bastante. – digo, corando um pouco. _Descobri outra qualidade nele. Ele é um cavalheiro._

Silêncio entre nós. Tento quebrar o gelo.

Kaoru: Então, Kenshin... de onde conhece o Yahiko?

Kenshin: Ah... minha família era amiga da família dele. Acho que ele me considera seu irmão mais velho, apesar de ele já ter um, que é o Sano.

Kaoru: Era...?

Kenshin: Sim... meus pais já faleceram, foram assassinados.

Kaoru: Me desculpe, Kenshin... Sinto muito...

Kenshin: Não se preocupe, Kaoru. Já faz muito tempo. - diz, dando um sorriso, tentando me fazer ficar à vontade.

Kaoru: Eu posso entender você.. Meus pais também já se foram, mas foi há algum tempo também, num acidente de carro.

Kenshin: Sinto muito também...

Kaoru:Sem problemas... Bom chega de assuntos tristes né! Então... Me diga... Quantos anos você tem?

Kenshin: 25...

Kaoru: Não creio! Você não parece ter mais de 18!

Kenshin ri: Obrigado...E você...? Quantos anos?

Kaoru: Adivinha! O que você acha?

Kenshin: Ah eu te daria uns 15, 16...

Kaoru sorri e diz com orgulho: Errou! Tenho 18!

Kenshin: Nossa, entãode fato sua latinhaestá bemconservada hein! Hehe!

Meu Deus, ele estava...me elogiando?...Sópor ele dizerissofez com que o meu dia...digo, a minhaa noite já valesse a pena! Sinto-me corar mais ainda do que antes. Sorrio para ele.

Kaoru: P-puxa, obrigada... Kenshin.

Kenshin: _Céus! Ela é uma gracinha. Adoro quando ela fica vermelha. Fica mais meiga ainda. Não consigo parar de olhar para ela. Seus olhos são hipnotizantes...e seu sorriso...é capaz de me fazer esquecer de todos os meus problemas...me sinto confortável perto dela..._

Kaoru: Kenshin? Kenshii-in? Aloou? Terra chamando Kenshin!

Kenshin, tentando disfarçar, diz: Ah! Me desculpe! Então, você é professora...

Kaoru: Certo... Sou professora de kendô...e à noite eu estudo.

Kenshin: Nossa... Estuda?

Kaoru: Sim! Estou estudando pra ser professora...lecionar para crianças, sabe...

Kenshin: Puxa, que legal!

Kaoru: E você, o que faz? Estuda, trabalha...? -pergunto, não querendo ser interesseira.

Kenshin: Ah sim, já sou formado...em História. Trabalho com pesquisas e atualmente estoufazendo uma sobre as arquiteturas antigas japonesas.

Kaoru: Sério! Nossa, Kenshin! Arquiteturas antigas...hmmmm...interessante... Sabia que odojo da minha família é muito, mas muuuitoantigo!

Kenshin: Nossa Kaoru! Seria uma boa idéia pesquisá-lo... Que tal se...

Kaoru disse gentilmente, rindo: Kenshin...vamos mudar de assunto? Hoje quero me divertir! Depois você me conta sobre o que está pensando ok?

Kenshin: Hahaha! Tá certo, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Ahhh! Tá tocando a minha música preferida! Vamos dançar Kenshin?

Kenshin: Ah eu não sou muito bom dedança... sou meio desajeitado e...

Kaoru: Bobagem! Vem, é só me acompanhar!

Kaoru o puxou pelo braço e os dois foram até a pista, onde estavam o resto dos amigos deles. Kaoru começou a dançar, junto com Kenshin, a música 'First Love' de Utada Hikaru.

_Sempre em alguminstante_

_Você está na minha mente _

_Eu me lembro dos dias que tivemos_

_E eu sonho que tudo isso volte para mim_

Kaoru começou a dançar naturalmente.

_Amanhã, nessa mesma hora _

_Onde você vai estar? _

_Em quem estará pensando? _

_Você sempre será meu amor_

_E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo _

Aos olhos de Kenshin, ela dançava sensualmente. Ele corou um pouco.

_Você sempre será meu amor_

_Em meu coração_

_Você sempre será o único_

Kaoru levantou a cabeça. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Ela corou.

_Em meu coração,_

_Acredito que nunca encontrarei_

_Alguém como você, meu primeiro amor_

O tempo parou para ambos. Era como se só estavam os dois.

_As horas, que pararam_

_Estão agora tentando prosseguir_

_Só há coisas que não quero esquecer_

_Amanhã, nessa mesma hora_

_Eu vou estar certamente chorando_

_E estar pensando em você_

Kenshin só conseguia ver Kaoru na frente dele, assim como Kaoru só conseguia ver Kenshin na frente dela. Ambos se aproximavam cada vez mais, não tirando os olhos um do outro.

_Você sempre vai estar no meu coração_

_Sempre haverá um lugar só seu_

_Eu espero ter um lugar no seu também_

_Agora e para sempre você será oúnico_

Ele enlaçou seus braços em torno da cintura dela, o que causou um arrepio em Kaoru. O perfume dela o embriagava. _Jasmim..._, pensou.

_Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor_

_Até que eu cante uma nova canção_

_Você sempre será meu amor_

_E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo_

_Eu lembrarei do amor_

Seu coração estava disparado. Ao sentir os braços dele em sua cintura, ela se sentiu segura, protegida...o que a fezcolocar seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, os aproximando ainda mais. Kaoru, com vergonha, abaixou sua cabeça. Kenshin a levantou delicadamente com uma de suas mãos e seu polegar acariciava sua bochecha. Os olhos dela brilhavam, levando-o a mergulhar naquele oceano azul.

_Você me fez sentir que_

_Você sempre será o único_

Tanto Kenshin quanto Kaoru não conseguiam mais resistir. Ambos estavam muito próximos. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Kenshin não pôde mais se controlar. Seu coração dizia que aquele era o momento. Inclinou-se para beijá-la...

_Agora e para sempre_

_Você é e sempre será..._

Fechando os olhos, Kaoru também fez o mesmo, permitindo que ele tomasse o seu primeiro beijo, doce, suave...e principalmente sincero...

_Meu primeiro amor..._

A música parou, mas eles não. Agora que estavam unidos, nada mais os segurava. Kaoru abriu um pouco sua boca parasuspirar, pois ninguém é de ferro. Kenshin, percebendo que Kaoru abrira a boca,colocou sua língua na boca de Kaoru, achando que ela tinha lhe dado permissão para aprofundar mais o beijo. Issoa assustou um pouco e a fez estremecer. Era uma experiência nova para ela, que não sabia como reagir. Em busca de ar, relutantemente pararam de se beijar. Kaoru estava vermelha e ofegante. Abriu os olhos, lentamente, indo de encontro com os de Kenshin, que estava sério.

Ao ver que ele não mudava de expressão, o medo e a insegurança tomaram seu coração. Pensamentos começaram a rondar sua mente. _E se...ele não gostou do beijo? E se ele percebeu que não sabia beijar e me achou inexperiente demais para ele?_ _Não, _e_le não irá me querer!_ _Não, não quero ouvir ele dizendo 'poderia ter sido melhor' ou então 'esperava mais de você'! _Então ela resolveu parar com tudo aquilo antes que as coisas não tivessem mais retorno. Assim, antes que Kenshin pudesse dizer alguma palavra, ela o empurrou, fazendo com que ele, assustado, a soltasse. Lágrimas começaram se formar em seus olhos. Antes que elas pudessem escorrer em sua face, Kaoru saiu correndo da pista, deixando um Kenshin sem entender nada.

* * *

Noossa hein! O primeiro beijo de Kaoru rolou mesmo, com a canção super romântica ao fundo! E com uma pessoa que ela gosta! Mas...poxa, por que Kaoru ficou tão insegura assim? E Kenshin, como ficará? 

A música é uma das minhas favoritas, que é a First Love da Utada Hikaru...tem várias versões dela...eu misturei um pouco, com a tradução da música original japonesa e traduzindo a versão em inglês...a música é bem lenta e triste, e particularmente eu prefiro a versão dance remix dela!

Novamente, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Espero mais viu..continuem me mandando reviews!rsrs

Beijos e até mais!


	3. Decepção

**DISCLAIMER:** RK não é meu...nem mesmo o Kenshin...dorogaaa...snif!

Legenda:

_Blábláblá - _pensamentos

* * *

**Aconteceu na Balada**

A noite estava ótima. Todas, exceto Kaoru que agora tinha saído correndo não se sabe para onde, estavam se divertindo bastante. Agora tinham se separado e estavam conversando com os rapazes, que eram muito agradáveis.

Tae estava no maior papo-cabeça com Tsunan. Conversavam sobre política.

Tae: Então você trabalha num jornal...

Tsunan: Pois é, sou jornalista... escrevo artigos sobre o governo.

Tae: Nossa...você é inefável!

Tsunan: Hehehe. Imagine. Você que é agradabilíssima! – ri, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

Tae cora: Hihihi!

Vamos ao outro casal, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Tsubame: Então, né...

Yahiko: É...pois é...

Yahiko e Tsubame estavam muito corados e muito nervosos, pois era a primeira vez que ambos flertavam com alguém. Tanto que não conseguiam achar assunto. Mas, depois de um tempo, começaram a conversar sobre a escola e jogos de vídeo-game.

Num outro canto, Megumi estava com Sanozuke. O que o rapaz queria mesmo era 'catar' de vez aquela beldade que tinha cruzado seu caminho. Mas, para a tristeza dele, a moça só estava fazendo com este desejo que ficasse mais difícil. Estes não estavam conversando, estavam no maior amasso. Porém, de repente ela parou de beijá-lo e deu um gelo nele.

Sano: Ahh Megumi... só mais um beijinho, vai gata...

Megumi: Nem pensar Crista-de-Galo! Já chega... Enjoei... _Não posso ir me entregando logo assim de bandeja... ele vai ter que sofrer um pouco... Mas que estou com vontade de dar mais uns beijos nele estou! Hohoho!_

Sano: O quê? Sua...sua Raposa! Sei muito bem que você só está se fazendo de difícil...e que você está doidinha por mim!

Megumi cora: Ohhh... Será? Você tá se achando demais! Bom, de qualquer modo, você ainda terá que ralar muuito pra conseguir mais alguma coisa comigo! Hohohoho!

Isso só deixava Sano mais ouriçado, querendo mais.

Sano: _Grrr..._ _Você ainda vai ver...vai me implorar de joelhos pra ficar comigo! Hehehehehe!_

Enquanto isso, Misao estava vidrada em Aoshi. Estava conversando pra caramba com ele, se bem que na verdade era só ela que falava...

Misao: Ahhhh Aoshi-samaaaa...vamos dançar mais um pouco...!

Aoshi: Estou cansado. Não gosto de lugares muito cheios e barulhentos.

Misao: Ahh eu também! Detesto lugares assim! (mentirooosa) Então, você prefere azul ou verde? Que tipo de comida você gosta? Qual lugar curte ir? O que...o que você mais gosta em uma garota!

Ele olha friamente para ela. Silêncio.

Misao: _Hmm ele está caidinho por mim! Hihihi!_

Aoshi suspira, entediado: _Esta noite vai ser longa..._

Não conseguia parar de chorar. Não queria encarar Kenshin e me escondi no banheiro, onde só estava a faxineira do estabelecimento. Eu e ela ficamos nos olhando, ela com uma cara assustada, mas não disse nada. Estava precisando desabafar com alguém... De repente ela fala:

– Me desculpe, mas notei que você está chorando. Aqui, tome.

Pego o lenço de papel que ela me entregou. Olho para o crachá dela, que está escrito seu nome: Rosiméry, um nome meio que... diferente, digamos assim.

Kaoru: Obrigada! É que... entrou um cisco no olho...hehehe! Er... Rosiméry, certo? – digo, tentando disfarçar.

Rosiméry: Sim, você é bem observadora! Mas pode me chamar de Rosi. Ou de Méry, tanto faz! E qual é sua graça, menina?

Kaoru: Meu nome é Kaoru... prazer. É... Realmente... você já deve estar cansada de ver esse tipo de coisa né?

Rosiméry: Ahh nem esquenta. Normal... Já vi muitas meninas entrarem aqui chorando. Tem vez que é porque beberam demais e estão tristes ou alegrinhas, mas a maioria é sempre por causa de homem... no seu caso, deve ser por causa de algum rapaz, estou certa? E olha que você nem está cheirando à bebida!

Kaoru: Nossa Rosi! Você é muito perspicaz!

Rosiméry: Se você quiser desabafar... às ordens.

E assim fiz. Disse tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e Kenshin.

Rosiméry: Kaoru... Me desculpe, mas eu acho que você foi muito precipitada. Nem deixou o coitado falar! Acho que você deveria ir atrás dele.

Kaoru: você...você acha? E se...

Rosiméry: que 'e se' que nada, menina! Vá atrás dele! Pelo que você me disse, ele deve estar muito afim de você!

Kaoru: É... você tem razão. Eu...eu vou! Muito obrigada Rosi!

Rosiméry: De nada. São 50 reais a consulta.

Kaoru: Hahaha! Você é muito engraçada Rosi!

Rosiméry: Estou falando sério.

Kaoru: ...

Depois da minha consulta, hã...conversa com Rosi, fui procurar Kenshin. Mas ele não estava mais lá. Procurei em todo canto. Nada! Resolvi ir até um lugar mais afastado dentro da balada, onde não havia ninguém. Era um jardim japonês, que dava para andar dentro dele, muito lindo. Meus pés estavam doendo de tanto andar e sentei num banquinho que tinha lá.

Kaoru: _Ele sumiu! Não é possível! Ahh! Não consigo encontrá-lo... Oh não... Será que ele já foi embora? Kenshin..._

De repente ouço vozes. Uma reconheci de imediato. Era de Kenshin! Atravesso as folhagens e vou até onde vem o som. Mas parei quando vi uma outra pessoa com ele. Me escondo.

Era uma moça que estava conversando com Kenshin. Ela era muito linda, tinha olhos negros e cabelos longos da mesma cor, era esbelta... pelo jeito e pelas roupas, notava-se que ela tinha classe, ela dava uma impressão de ser muito refinada. Nunca chegaria aos pés dela. Pude ouvir um pouco da conversa. Tá, sei que isso é muito feio, mas minha curiosidade foi muito maior.

Kenshin: Tomoe...

Tomoe: Kenshin... eu...eu vi tudo...

Com certeza não eram desconhecidos. Mas espere um pouco...ela estava... chorando? Vendo isso, Kenshin a abraçou. Pouco depois ela retribui o abraço. Sinto uma pontada no peito. Ciúmes, talvez?

Tomoe: ... Kenshin, não foi certo! Não foi!

Kenshin: Tomoe... gosto muito de você, me dói muito vê-la assim. Não fique assim... Não chore...

Eles ficam assim, abraçados, sem dizer mais nada por um bom tempo. Eu estava muito triste. Comecei a chorar de novo, em silêncio. Não agüentei mais ver aquela cena. Saí correndo, sem que eles pudessem me notar.

Tomoe: Você ouviu algo, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Hein? Agora que você falou...ouvi sim.

Kenshin foi ver o que era, mas só viu um vulto sair correndo, ao longe. Quis ir atrás para ver quem era, mas Tomoe o impediu. Conversaram mais algum tempo.

Tomoe: Muito obrigada por me ouvir, Kenshin. Você é um ótimo amigo.

Kenshin: Ãhn... Imagine, Tomoe. Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Mande lembranças a Akira. Ah e não briguem mais ok!

Corri. Corri o máximo que pude, pensando em tudo que acontecera. De repente caiu minha ficha. É claro! Eles eram namorados! Só podia ser isso! Pouco a pouco minha tristeza se tornou em raiva.

Ele já tinha uma namorada... e com certeza ela tinha me visto com ele, por isso que estava chorando. E Kenshin, arrependido, se desculpou... Claro, afinal ele a ama! Grrr... Aquele... aquele cafajeste! Tanto tempo que guardei o meu primeiro beijo esperando alguém especial, e fui beijar logo um cara sem-vergonha! Kaoru sua tonta!

Senti-me mal. Não queria mais ficar ali. Resolvi pegar um táxi, já que percebi que minhas amigas estavam muito à vontade com os rapazes. Espero que eles não sejam como ele e elas não se decepcionem como eu me decepcionei com Kenshin. Comuniquei Tsubame, que estava na mesa com Yahiko que estava indo embora de táxi e avisasse as outras. Nem esperei que ela me perguntasse o porquê e fui embora.

Com certeza esta foi a pior noite da minha vida.

Em casa, chorei de raiva, até pegar no sono. Passei o domingo na maior deprê. Ninguém ao menos ligou para mim para saber como eu estava. Tudo bem, o que eu menos quero é que alguém tenha pena de mim. Logo veio a segunda-feira.

Ah! Uma nova semana chegou. Não agüentava mais ficar assim. Decidi não chorar mais, afinal nenhum homem sem-vergonha merece as lágrimas de uma moça. Nada como trabalhar, pra esquecer um pouco da tristeza. A semana correu normalmente, sem o chato do Yahiko para me atrapalhar. Até estranhei ele não aparecer a semana toda. Liguei para a casa dele para saber o que tinha acontecido. Fiquei sabendo que ele estava gripado. Preocupada, resolvi visitá-lo, afinal eu até que gosto do garoto. É como se fosse meu irmãozinho mais novo que eu não tive. Peguei um ônibus.

Chegando lá, rezei o bastante para que eu não me encontrasse com Kenshin, afinal, pelo que ele tinha me dito, verdade ou não, ele era amigo da família de Yahiko. Felizmente não me deparei com ele. Toquei o interfone do apartamento onde ele morava.

Kaoru: Boa tarde... Onde fica o andar dos Myoujin? Sou Kamiya Kaoru, professora de kendô do filho deles.

Porteiro: Ah, sim, um momento. – ele pegou o telefone – Alô? Sra. Myoujin? Tem uma pessoa aqui, o nome dela é Kamiya Kaoru. Diz ser professora de kendô de seu filho. Ah, a sra. a conhece? Ok, pedirei para ela subir. Srta. Kamiya, pode subir. Fica no 4º andar e o número do apartamento é 08.

Kaoru: Muito obrigada. Até logo.

O elevador demora a chegar. Então resolvo subir as escadas, já que são apenas quatro andares. Finalmente chego ao andar dele. Toco a campainha. A mãe dele me atende.

Sra. Myoujin: Oh, professora! Que surpresa! Entre, por favor!

Kaoru: Boa tarde, sra. Myoujin! Com licença...

Sra. Myoujin: Meu marido está trabalhando. Ele também ficaria feliz ao vê-la. O quarto dele fica logo ali. Venha! Yahiko-cha-aan...visita pra você!

Yahiko: Cof! Cof! Mãe! Não me chame de Yahiko-chan! Já sou um homem! _Oba, quem será? Será que é a Tsubame...?_

Vejo-o ficar surpreso.

Sra. Myoujin: Bom, deixarei vocês conversarem à vontade. Com licença.

Kaoru: Olá, "Yahiko-chan"! Aposto que você adorou a surpresa! Não me esperava me ver aqui, certo?

Yahiko: Já disse que não gosto que me chamem assim! Droga era só o que me faltava! Você vir me ver! Agora que eu fico mais doente do que já estou!

Kaoru: O quêeee! Eu estava preocupada com você, me disseram que estava muito doente! Bom, pelo jeito, acho que já está curado! Só sua boca que não cura nunca!

Yahiko: Grrrr! Respeite os doentes! Droga pensei que fosse a Tsub... _ops! _– o garoto tampou a boca com uma das mãos.

Kaoru: Hein? Hmmmm... Vejo que gostou da Tsubame-chan... Hihihi! Mas primeiro cresça e apareça Yahiko!

Yahiko: Ora sua...sua Feia!

Kaoru: O que! Ora, só não te bato porque você está doente! Mas você vai ver quando voltar às aulas, você vai ver o que é o inferno! Espere só! _Muahahaha!_

Yahiko: Glup!

De repente, a Sra.Myoujin abre a porta: que gritaria é essa? Está tudo bem?

Kaoru: Ah! Está sim, sra. Myoujin! É que Yahiko ficou muito feliz em me ver! Ele mal pode esperar para voltar às aulas! Né, Yahiko?

Yahiko: Hunf...

Lanço um olhar demoníaco para ele.

Yahiko: Hein? Ah sim! Com certeza! Mal posso esperar para voltar às aulas com minha querida professora! Hehehe! _Grrrr...Você me paga, Kaoru!_

Ouço a campainha tocar. A Sra. Myoujin foi atender.

Sra. Myoujin: Oh! Olá, Kenshin! Que surpresa!

Kaoru: _Oh não!_

Continua..._

* * *

_

Ohh! E agora? Que azar hein...é sempre assim...quando menos se espera, quem você não quer encontrar você encontra! É ou não é? rs

Gente...pode ser difícil, mas tem casos raros! Rosimérys, fiz uma homenagem: )

Mais surpresas aguardam no próximo capítulo!

Continuem acompanhando e me mandando _reviews_! rsrs


	4. Tchutchucas e Tigrões

**DISCLAIMER: **Os mesmos de sempre!

Legenda:

_Blábláblá - _pensamentos

* * *

**Aconteceu na Balada**

Tinha que acontecer! Nossa... isso deve ser karma! É sempre assim: você encontra a pessoa que não quer encontrar, quando menos se espera. Droga... é muito azar. Minha vontade era sumir dali, desaparecer...mas infelizmente não sou ninja como o Naruto.

Sra. Myoujin: Kenshin, você sabe o caminho, é por ali. A professora dele está lá também.

Kenshin: Ka...Kaoru?

Sinto-me congelar. Tomo coragem e me viro.

Kaoru: Ken...shin...

Yahiko: Oiii Kenshin! Que bom que você veio! Não agüentava mais ficar aqui com a Busu! Dá um jeito na sua namorada!

Kenshin: Oro...er...ela não é minha namorada, Yahiko. _Ainda..._ E não fale assim da sua professora, Yahiko. Tudo bem, Kaoru? Faz tempo que não nos vemos. – ele sorriu.

Esse homem ainda tem o descaramento de sorrir! Cínico! Respire, Kaoru, respire. Seja uma mulher madura!

Kaoru: Olá, Kenshin. Sim e com você? Que pena, já estou de saída. Bom...tchau, Yahiko! Cuide-se ok? Não quero ninguém cair doente na minha aula.

Kenshin: Kao...

Não esperei ele dizer mais nada e saí rapidamente do quarto.

Sra. Myoujin: Kaoru-sensei! Já vai? Preparei um lanche para vocês!

Kaoru: Oh, me desculpe, sra. Myoujin! Mas tenho compromissos, ainda tenho que ir à faculdade. Mande lembranças para o Sr. Myoujin! Obrigada! Tchau!

Despedi-me da mãe de Yahiko e peguei o ônibus. Lá, não agüentei e chorei de novo. Cheguei em casa mais acabada do que se tivesse sáido para uma balada. Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?Sõ de ficar perto delemeu coração dispara, começo a suar, meus pensamentos somem da minha cabeça... será que isso é o que chamam de...a-a-amor!E pra piorar, por um homem que não merece... Oh não.. Mas relembrando o que tinha acontecido na casa de Yahiko...descobri que estava apaixonada por aquele homem.

Só pode ser karma mesmo...

No final da semana Misao me ligou.

Misao: Kaoru! Adivinha! Vamos numa balada!

Kaoru: Se for naquela que fomos na semana passada, esquece.

Misao: Não, não! É uma totalmente diferente! Mas vai de minissaia! E bem curta! Te pego às oito! Tchau!

Kaoru: Mas...

Desligou. Ela nem me esperou responder. Me deixou falando com o tu-tu. Tudo bem, precisava espairecer mesmo, ficar na deprê não adianta nada. Bola pra frente, a fila anda... ou melhor, voa! Me arrumei e vesti a saia, estava calor mesmo, mas não tão curta como Misao tinha dito. Em cima pus uma blusinha transada, tomara-que-caia. Amarrei meu cabelo como de costume, com uma fita. Calcei uma sandália plataforma, mas não muito alta, porque sou muito desengonçada e posso cair...até com essas consegui cair um dia! Foi o maior mico! Hehe!

Misao chegou no horário marcado, até alguns minutos mais cedo. Junto estava o resto do nosso grupo.

Kaoru: Onde iremos desta vez?

Misao: Você não vai acreditar! A gente vai... num baile funk! Uhú!

Kaoru: O que! Ficou doida?

Misao: Meeeu... é a sensação do momento, Kaoru! E depois, Aoshi-sama estará lá...

Tae: E Katsu... aiai.

Megumi: E o Crista-de-Galo! Não posso perder esta chance de provocá-lo! Hohoho!

Tsubame, corada: E...e Yahiko-kun também...

Vejo todas ficarem com coraçõeszinhos nos olhos. Reviro meus olhos.

Kaoru: Isso é um absurdo! Vocês vão numa balada só por causa daqueles rapazes!

Misao: Ah, Kaoru! Todas nós sabemos que você também está doida para ver o Kenshin!

Kaoru fica vermelha: Affff! Kenshin é passado! Não quero mais saber dele! E outra... soube que ele..ele já tem namorada!

Todas: Sério! Mas ele tava todo preocupado naquela noite, procurando por você...

Kaoru: Devia ser só fingimento. Eu o vi com a namorada.

Tae: Ixi... Então hoje você vai arranjar outro! Bola pra frente, amiga!

Megumi: É isso mesmo! A fila voa!

Tsubame: Nossa... essa é nova...hihi!

Chegamos à balada. Realmente, era um ambiente bem diferente do que estava acostumada. O baile funk estava todo animado!

Ao mesmo tempo, o grupo de Kenshin chegava no baile funk também, junto no carro de Kenshin, lógico.

Kenshin: Sano...ainda não acredito que você me vez vir até aqui...

Aoshi: Digo o mesmo.

Sano: Ahhh pessoal! Fala sério... aqui tem muito mais mina do que naquela balada! Olha quantas 'tchutchucas'! Hehehehehe!

Yahiko: Mas não iguais à Tsubame!

Aoshi: _Misao..._

Sano: Ah sim, e outra, as garotas também vieram! Combinei tudo com a Misao! E a Kaoru também vem junto, Kenshin! – diz Sano, dando uma leve cotovelada nele.

Kenshin cora: Ororo... _Kaoru... naquele dia...senti que ela estava me evitando...por que será...?_

De repente avisto algo familiar. Era Sano, com o resto do grupo. E junto estava... ugh... Kenshin.

Megumi: Aiii são eles!

Misao: Onde onde? Aoshi-samaaa! Aquiiii! Olha eu aqui!

Kaoru: Calma Misao, ele já te viu!

Sano: Oi, garotas! E aí estão gostando da balada? Fui eu que sugeri à Misao!

Megumi: Tinha que ter vindo de você mesmo!

Sano: Ora, Raposa! Vai me dizer que você não está feliz por me ver!

Megumi: Não muito... mas pude observar que tem muitos 'tigrões' aqui! Hohohoho!

Sano: Hunf! Pois é... também vi muitas 'tchutchucas'!

Megumi fica enciumada, mas não demonstra a ele.

Tae: Vamos dançar então? Como se dança?

Tsunan: Eufiz uma matéria sobre o universo do funk e tive umas aulas. Vem cá, eu te ensino. 'Vem dançá, vem dançá o Tigrão vai te ensiná!' - e começa a dançar.

Tae: Tigrão? Hihihihi! Ok!

Tsubame: Não vai dançar, Yahiko-kun?

Yahiko: Ahh não... Nem curto.. Ãh... Tsubame...eu...eu só vim pra ver você e... – ele cora.

Tsubame também cora: Eu...eu também. Estava com saudades... Soube que esteve doente... E então, melhorou da gripe?

Yahiko sorri: Sim...estou muito melhor! Tanto que vou fazer uma coisa...– Ele toma coragem esela seus lábios no dela, num beijo inocente. O beijo do primeiro amor.

Tsubame ficou assustada, não esperava isso dele. Mas ela o abraça e eles ficam assim abraçadinhos, se beijando.

Megumi: Vamos dançar, Crista-de-Galo! – Megumi começa a provocá-lo, rebolando igual às garotas do baile funk. Ele fica lhoco!

Sano: É agora ou já, Raposa! E se posiciona atrás dela, dançando. (não pensem besteira!rs)

Só sobram Kaoru e Kenshin. A moça nem queria saber dele e nem o olhava.E, só pelo olhar que ela lhe lançava, ele tinha medo de se aproximar.

Kaoru:Hmmm vou tomar alguma coisa. Com licença!

Kenshin fica lá, parado que nem bobo: O que há de errado com ela...?

Fui até o bar. Pedi uma água gelada. Dei o maior gole que pude. Porém senti um gostinho diferente...eca! Não era água! Mas já era tarde, tinha engolido. Como aquilo ardeu na minha garganta!

Kaoru: ARRGHH! IEKK! O...o que é isso? Eu pedi uma água! – perguntei indignada pro barman.

Barman: Ora, aqui não tem disso não, moça! Achei que você tivesse pedido uma **agua**rdente! Sabe como é, o código da bebida aqui. Nós só vendemos cachaça! E cerveja! Aí o código é **breja**! Hehehe!

Estava atônita. Oh não... não tenho tolerância ao álcool! Do outro lado pude ver Kenshin, me olhando assustado. Fiquei com raiva. Ah, que se dane, o Kenshin vai ver só...vou mostrá-lo que com Kaoru Kamiya não se brinca!Vou dançar muuuitoo e beijar muuuitoo! Bebi todo o restante num gole só. Com uma dose conseguia ficar alegrona o resto da noite. O que mais queria era esquecê-lo! Logo aquilo me subiu pela cabeça. Fiquei zonza. Já estava rindo do nada.

"_Tririm Tririm Tririm! Alguém Ligou pra mim!"_

O som rolava solto. Kaoru começou a imitar as garotas do baile dançando funk.

"_Tô Ficando Atoladinha,Tô Ficando Atoladinha,Tô Ficando Atoladinha!"_

Kaoru: Uhuuullll! Vou botar pra quebrar! Hic!

Kenshin estava atônito. Kaoru estava...totalmente bêbada! Ela começou a levantar mais a saia, dobrando-a, deixando curtíssima e continuou a dançar, rebolando freneticamente com a música. Ao ver isso, Kenshin ficou tão vermelho que seu nariz sangrou!

Todos os rapazes ficam impressionados com Kaoru, lançando-lhe olhares gulosos.

Com isso, ou melhor, depois de chamar toda essa atenção, Kaoru é chamada ao palco junto com suas amigas e todas, menos Tsubame queficou com vergonha e que tinha mais noção também, começam a dançar, uma ao ladoda outra, com Kaoru ao centro.

"_Ah, que isso, __elas estão descontroladas!"_ – As amigas de Kaoru vão pra frente do palco e dançam.

Elas vão para trás, dando vez à Kaoru.

"_Ela sobe, ela desce, ela dá uma rodada"_ – referindo-se à Kaoru, que fazia exatamente o que a música dizia.

"_Não pára, não pára, não pára, não pára, não pára! Até o chão!"_ – e todas vão, sincronizadas, indo para frente e acompanhando Kaoru.

O som e a dança continuam, fazendo a galera ir ao delírio.

No final do show, anunciaram a vencedora do concurso da saia mais curta. Kaoru, suas amigas e mais algumas garotas do baile subiram ao palco. Misao era a mais empolgada, estava ansiosa por isso.

Tae: Afff Misao, agora já sei por que você disse pra gente vir de minissaia! Olha só isso, estou muito branca! Que vergonha!

Katsu grita para ela: Não se preocupe Tae-chan! Eu adoro garotas de pele bem branquinha! Hehehe! – A pele de Tae de branca ficarubra.

Megumi: Ufa ainda bem que fiz bronzeamento artificial! Hohohoho! – diz, revelando a marquinha do biquíni, fazendo com que Sano soltasse fumaça pelas orelhas, de tanto calor.

Tsubame: Ai que vergonha! Todos estão olhando! – diz, tentando, em vão, puxar a saia para baixo.

Yahiko quase vê a calcinha de Tsubame. Ele sangra e desmaia.

Misao: Ah, garotas! Vão dizer que não estão curtindo os seus gatinhos babarem por vocês! Olha lá o Aoshi-sama babando por mim! Ahhh! Aoshi-sama! Aquiii! Olha minhas pernas! Você gostou? - e dá uma piscadinha para ele!

Aoshi fica vermelho, mas não muda de expressão. Continua sério, como se não fosse com ele e olha para o lado.

Chega a hora da premiação. O anunciante era o (ou a, sei lá)Lacraia. –E a vencedora é...

TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN...

Misao: Eu! Eu! EU!

Megumi: Não! Eu! A gostosa bronzeada aqui! Gastei uma nota para arranjar esse visual!

Tae: Poxa, poderia ser eu...vai que a moda agora é pele branca tipo lençol...Hihi!

Tsubame: Ou...e-eu...

Lacraia finalmente anuncia a vencedora: Nãããoo! Nenhuma de vocês suas mocréias! É esta gracinha de garota aqui com uma fita no cabelo! Ui! Parabéns! Qual o seu nome, tchutchuca?

Kaoru: Kaowruu! Hic! KAORU!

Lacraia: Uhuuuu! Palmas para ela! Kaoru que literalmente...arrasou!

Kaoru: Muitchiuu...hicup...obrigaadiaaa! É issuuu...aíiii...hic! – diz Kaoru, pegando o troféu que tinha formato de saia e fazendo um gesto de vitória – _Kenshin! Olha o que...ic...você perdeu! Seu idiotaaaahnnn...! _– grita, levantando rapidamente a saia, mostrando mais suas coxas e quase algo mais. Kaoru tira a fita que prendia seu cabelo e joga para a platéia.

A platéia vibra. Os homens vão ao delírio.– Vivaaa! Tira mais! Tira mais! Mostra! Mostra! AHA!UHU A KAORU É NOSSA!

Kenshin: Não! Ela é MINHA! Minhaaaa! E ela não vai mostrar e muito menos tirar nada! _Bom só para mim...hehehe_– Kenshin vira-se para o palco – Hein? Ka-ka-ka-Kaoru! ORORORORO! – O sangue dele subiu. Kenshin quase que desmaia. Era muita excitação, er, emoção para ele. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito! _Uau... que pernas! Ororo... o que estou pensando? Controle-se, Kenshin..._

Lacraia: E para encerrar a noite...uma música do"Pedaaaala Robinho e Saaamba Tevez!" - ele (ou ela)põe a música com o bordão do momento e, emplogado(a)dá uma 'pedalada' em Kaoru!- Pedaaaaala Kaoru!

Kaoru, de tão chapada, perde o equilíbrio e cai no chão, desmaiada.

Kenshin: Kaoru!

Continua...

* * *

Aeee! E aí curtiram a balada funk? Hilária né?rsrs 

Pessoal, nunca façam o que a Kaoru fez!Quando ela bebeu e fez tudo aquilo sem pensar...sempre pensem no que vão fazer e principalmentenas consequências ok!

Ixi eu mesma nem curto esse tipo de balada viu...pra dizer a verdade, nunca fui em um baile funk! Rsrs! Não sei muito do que rola lá, principalmente a parte que eu escrevi, de que só vendem bebida alcoólica, é ruim não venderem nenhuma água...isso eu inventei ok!rrs

Mas acreditem, já fui numa balada (até que era famosinha!) que não vendia água e nem refri, pode! Tudo bem que eu até bebo uma batidinha, ou uma caipirinha de sakê, mas já pensou não poder beber água? Afff...

Bom as músicas são da Tati Quebra Barraco, a cantora de funk que tá fazendo o maior sucesso no momento só por causa da novela. E a última é a que tem o bordão do 'pedala Robinho e samba Tevez', que nem sei quem canta...rs...Nem curto,mas acho engraçado e tbmrespeito quem gosta. Cada um com seu gosto...Tanto que resolvi fazer essa 'homenagem'!rsrsrs

Eu iria postar no feriado, mas como irei viajar postei hoje...vai demorar um pouco para eu postar de novo...e outra, tenho que estudar pra passar num concurso para professora...por isso...peço desculpas e paciência de vocês! Ah e torçam por mim, please!rsrs

Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito + que contente que vocês estão gostando! Espero que continuem me mandando, dizendo se curtiram ou não...sugestões tbm são bem-vindas!

Beijos e até mais!


	5. Ressaca

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence. Se pertencesse, seria um romance!

* * *

**Aconteceu na Balada**

Estava tudo escuro. Onde estão todos...? – Misao! Megumi! Tae! Onde estão vocês? Não houve resposta. De repente vejo algo avermelhado. Mesmo com medo, me aproximo. Era Kenshin. Mas...era um Kenshin diferente e abraçado àquela garota que tinha visto com ele no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Kenshin: Kaoru, estou decepcionado com você.

Kaoru: M-mas..por que? Por que, Kenshin?

Kenshin: ... Ao menos Tomoe confia em mim.

Já tinha entendido tudo com essa resposta que ele deu. Ele a escolheu ao invés de mim...

A moça, de nome Tomoe, pega em seu braço e sorri com desdém para mim. Vejo-o se afastar, me deixando lá, sozinha naquela escuridão. Corria atrás deles, mas nunca os alcançava. Quanto mais corria, mais distantes de mim eles iam ficando.

Kaoru: Não...não quero ficar sozinha! Não me deixe aqui! Ken...shin... KENSHIN!

POFT!

Kaoru: Aii!

Acordei. Tinha caído da cama! Foi tudo um sonho... Ai... Minha cabeça...e agora também minha bunda doíam.

* * *

Havia amanhecido. O sol entrava pelas janelas da sala. 

Megumi: Ai meus olhos... Nossa...esse sol na minha cara está uó...ui que dor de cabeça. Mas a noite de ontem foi demais! Ai que sono...acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. Ué? Que travesseiro mais duro... e fedido! Fede a bebida...eca...Ei...espere aí. É o Crista de Galo! SANOSUKE O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!

Sano: AHHH! Não! Eu juro que pago a conta quando puder! Piedade!

Megumi suspira: Sano! Sou eu, Megumi! Você pode me explicar onde estou? E o que estou fazendo aqui com você!

Sano: Eu é que pergunto...ah sim estou reconhecendo este lugar... Aqui é a casa do Kenshin! Ai minha cabeça...

De repente Misao e Aoshi aparecem na porta de um cômodo da casa.

Misao: Ei! Que gritaria toda é essa...? Eu e Aoshi-sama queremos dormir sossegados e...

Megumi: Hein? Misao e...Aoshi...? O que fazem aqui também? E cadê a Tae?

Sano: E o Tsunan?

Aoshi: Eles pediram para que Battousai...digo, o Himura dar uma paradinha num...motel... ele os deixou lá.

Misao: Ahh e quanto à Kaoru, ela estava desmaiada...parece que ela chapou demais...você sabe como ela é pra bebida...só um gole e já era! Mas antes o Himura deixou a Tsubame-chan e aquele pirralho...qual o nome dele mesmo?

Aoshi: Yahiko.

Misao: Ah sim, isso mesmo, o Yahiko, ele os deixou em suas respectivas casas. E...quanto a vocês, estavam tão bêbados que mal podiam ficar em pé, então eu e Aoshi-sama viemos para assegurar que todos chegariam bem aqui!

Megumi: E ... Vocês dormiram juntos...

Misao cora: D-de onde você tirou essa idéia!

Megumi a olha de cima abaixo. Misao finalmente percebe que estava enrolada num lençol e todo seu rosto fica vermelho.

Aoshi cora e abraça Misao: Vamos para dentro, Misao.

Misao: S-sim, Aoshi-sama...

E, antes que Megumi e Sano dissesem mais alguma coisa que os deixassem mais embaraçados ainda, Aoshi fechou a porta na cara deles. Megumi ficou incrédula.

Sano: Uhuu é isso aí Aoshi! Entrou bem! Hehehe!

Megumi dá um tabefe na cabeça dele: Não seja vulgar, Sano!

Sano: Ai! Isso dói, Raposa!

Megumi olha para Sano e se aproxima dele: Hohoho... E agora...

Sano sorri maliciosamente: E agora...? _Hehehe finalmente vou tirar o pé da lama!_

Megumi: E AGORA ME EXPLIQUE O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO SEMINUA COM VOCÊ AQUI NA SALA! – ela avança sobre ele, nervosa.

Sano: UAARGH!

* * *

Levanto-me, ainda dolorida. Observo melhor o lugar onde estou. Espere um pouco. Esta não era minha cama. E muito menos meu quarto. Onde estou afinal! Olho para o outro lado da cama. Vejo um certo volume embaixo das cobertas, se mexendo. Vou um pouco hesitante vou até lá ver quem era, afinal eu merecia alguma explicação. Qual foi minha surpresa quando eu puxo as cobertas... 

Kaoru: AHHHH! – grito, dando alguns passos para trás.

Kenshin: Hein! O que foi? O Que aconteceu!

Kaoru: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! E POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA NA MESMA CAMA QUE EU! E... QUE LUGAR É ESSE!

Kenshin: Oro... aqui é o meu quarto!

Kaoru: SEU quarto! E o que EU faço no seu quarto?

Kenshin: Ontem você caiu bêbada no palco...ninguém podia te ajudar, já que todo mundo chapou naquela balada. Eu era o único sóbrio, já que sou eu quem dirige. E outra...você não tinha condições de me dizer onde era sua casa... então eu te trouxe até aqui...e...meu apartamento só tem uma cama...tive que...que dormir junto com você. Mas não fiz nada! Juro! – disse, vermelho.

Não estava acreditando. Tinha caído bêbada! A última coisa que podia lembrar era de que tomei toda aquela bebida de uma vez só. Depois, tudo tinha ficado turvo e agora só consigo visualizar alguns fragmentos, como os olhos de Kenshin, assustados; as pessoas daquele baile funk, me olhando e rindo.

De repente um misto de remorso e vergonha tomou conta de mim. Mesmo depois do que ele fez...Kenshin foi o único a me ajudar. Abaixei a cabeça.

Kaoru: M-me desculpe, Kenshin. E... obrigada...

Kenshin: Tudo bem, Kaoru... O importante é que você está bem.

Kaoru: E...então vou indo, Kenshin. Desculpe aí!

Kenshin: Mas já? Nananinanão! Vou preparar um café e...

Kaoru: É que... Sua namorada pode não gostar que eu estive aqui... – disse, fazendo força para não chorar.

Kenshin: Hein! Namorada? Que namorada?

Kaoru: Não se faça de desentendido! Eu sei que você tem namorada! Eu vi vocês dois juntos no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos! Você mentiu para mim!

Kenshin sentiu uma dor em seu peito ao ver Kaoru chorando. Mas não estava entendendo o que ela estava dizendo. _Namorada..._ De repente algo 'clicou' nele. Lembrou-se do instante em que estava com Tomoe. Então o vulto que tinha visto era Kaoru...

Kaoru corou: E...e...aquele...foi o meu primeiro beijo... – revelou, em lágrimas.

Kenshin estava nas nuvens: _o primeiro beijo dela... eu fui o primeiro a..._ Kaoru... – ele se aproximou dela. Seus olhos mudaram de cor. Âmbar...?

Ao ver isso, Kaoru ficou assustada: Não chegue perto de mim!

Mas ele não a ouviu. Ao contrário, ele se aproximava mais e mais, até que ela ficou encurralada na parede.

Kaoru: Não...

Kenshin abraçou Kaoru, que ficou surpresa.

Kenshin disse, em seu ouvido: Não chore Kaoru...eu não menti para você... não tenho namorada nenhuma. Aquela pessoa que você viu comigo era Tomoe, uma amiga minha. Ela tinha brigado com o noivo dela...Akira. – disse, com um pouco em dor.

Kaoru notou que nos olhos de Kenshin tinham um pouco de dor ao dizer o nome de Akira.

Kaoru: Kenshin...você...você gosta...dela...?

Kenshin somente afirmou com a cabeça. Kaoru entendia a dor de Kenshin. Amar sem ser correspondido... era o que ela sentia também em relação a ele.

Kenshin: Estava feliz por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo deprimido, porque ela nunca me viu mais que um amigo... Daí...o Sano me chamou para ir numa balada. Não queria ir, mas ele insistiu. Então eu te vi. Meu coração disparou, e aconteceu tudo aquilo que você já sabe. Mas só me responda uma coisa, Kaoru...por que você saiu correndo? Você...se arrependeu de ter me beijado...?

Kaoru estava atônita. Ele estava mais inseguro que ela?

Kaoru: Kenshin...na verdade eu...eu fiquei com medo de que você me achasse inexperiente ou uma má beijadora...e eu não queria ouvir isso...Mas...confesso que gostei muito do beijo. - disse, corada.

Kenshin: Olha Kaoru...você não beija mal...só não sabia beijar...é normal...também já passei por isso...mas até que você aprende rápido...pode ser 'moldada'...hehe!

Kaoru ri : Seu bobo... – ela dá um tapinha leve no ombro dele e eles se sentam na cama.

Kenshin segura a mão de Kaoru e com a outra acaricia o rosto dela.

Kenshin cora: Kaoru... você...quer namorar comigo...?

Os olhos de Kaoru brilhavam de felicidade. Ela sorri: Sim...Sim! Sim Kenshin! – e, num impulso, ela o abraçou e o beijou com toda a paixão. Kenshin caiu deitado na cama, com Kaoru em cima, ainda abraçada a ele. Kenshin colocou um de seus braços nas costas dela, passando a outra mão pelos cabelos dela, que estavam soltos. Kenshin sugava-lhe os lábios, primeiro o superior e depois o inferior, dando leves mordiscadas nele. Kaoru abriu um pouco sua boca permitindo a entrada da língua de Kenshin, e os dois sugavam os lábios um do outro. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, até precisarem de ar para respirar. Ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes.

Kenshin trocou de lugar com Kaoru, ficando em cima dela. Ele dava leves beijos no rosto de Kaoru, fazendo uma trilha do pescoço até o começo do colo dela e ao mesmo tempo ele passava as mãos pelas costas de Kaoru, indo até uma das coxas dela. Kaoru suspirava, acariciando as costas de Kenshin. Ele a beijava apaixonadamente e, quando a mão dele ia fazer o caminho para os seios de Kaoru...

BLAM! – A porta se abre, ou melhor, é praticamente arrombada.

Sano: SOCORRO KENSHIN! ME AJUDE! A RAPOSA QUER ME MATAR!

Megumi: Volte aqui, Crista de Galo! Vou fazer um ensopado de você!

Sano: ... Ops! Kenshin...Foi mal aí! Hehe!

Porém, ao ver Kenshin, Sano engoliu em seco. Kenshin estava com uma aura...assassina?

Sano: Er...Ken...Kenshin?...

Kenshin: Saaaanooo…

Sano: Oh-Oh…UAHHH!

Kenshin correu atrás dele com sua sakabatou, com Megumi seguindo atrás.

Kaoru estava vermelha. Kenshin...quando ele me tocou daquele jeito...eu...meu corpo...estava em fogo! O que está acontecendo comigo...?

* * *

Eitaaaa...essa foi quaaaseee...ai até esquentou aqui! rsrsrs 

Ufa finalmente consegui um tempinho pra escrever este capítulo...como já disse, estou estudando (ou tentando estudar...kkkk). E aí o que acharam?

Gente o que vocês acham, eu devo colocar **hentai** aqui ou não! Quero saber se vocês aprovariam um capítulo mais...aham...picante...rsrs... Me respondam! XD

Caramba...quanta gente me mandou comentários! Uhuuu! Ai que felicidade! Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram seus comentários! Fico muito + que feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando!

**Brunasora:** Nossa até eu nem acredito!rsrs...Já te adicionei, ok!

**Celtic Botan:** Eu também estou adorando seus comentários! Rs

**Iasminchan:** Nossa a Misao com certeza é a alma do grupo...pra não dizer a mais palhaça...kkk

**MaryHimura: **Puuxa! Muito obrigada! Eu também adoro suas fics!

**Sakura soryu:** Pois é...e vai mesmo!rsrs

**Ste-sama:** Olokomeu! Hentai aqui! Não sei...ainda não me decidi...eu quero que tenha, mas vamos ver né...continue acompanhando!rs

**Vivi Takaya:** É bom mesmo...é pra ler primeiro viu! Quero ler seus comentários sobre a história tbm...rsrs

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Entre Tapas e Beijos

**DISCLAIMER: **Nãovou mais colocar, já está no 1º capítulo e todos já devem estar cansados de saber que...RK pertence ao Mr. Watsuki! XD

**

* * *

Aconteceu na Balada **

A perseguição levou a manhã inteira. Depois de Kenshin e Megumi perseguirem Sano pela casa toda e dele ter levado alguns sopapos, Kenshin dispôs-se a fazer o almoço. Todos se sentaram à mesa para saborear a refeição. Apesar de Kaoru sentir uma pontinha de inveja por ele saber cozinhar melhor que ela, a moça ficou ainda mais apaixonada pelo seu agora namorado, Kenshin. Os casais não paravam de trocar olhares: Misao com Aoshi (já vestidos), Kenshin com Kaoru e até entre Megumi e Sano, afinal, eles se gostavam bastante apesar das farpas que trocavam. O dia correu normal. Logo Misao e Aoshi saíram para dar um rolezinho e, quem sabe, rolar algo mais...Kaoru quis levar Kenshin para conhecer seu dojo, deixando Sano e Megumi a sós. Estes últimos quiseram ficar, pois queriam dormir...(sei...rs).

Kenshin: Não bagunce minha casa hein Sano! Quero-a do jeito que deixei...

Sano: Pódexá chefia! Você sabe que sou super dos organizado! Hehe! Vou dar um ronco aqui com a Raposa!

Megumi: Ei! Eu não ronco, Crista de Galo!

Kaoru cochicha no ouvido de Kenshin: Podemos confiar nele?

Kenshin: Não se preocupe, Kaoru. Sano mora comigo há algum tempo e eu posso lhe assegurar que ele cumpre suas palavras! _A não ser pra pagar suas dívidas..._ – suspirou.

Todos saíram e quando a porta se fechou, Megumi deitou-se no sofá da sala ao lado de Sano, que foi dar mesmo o tal ronco. Não demorou muito para que...

Sano: Roooonc...fiiiiuuu...Rooonc...

Megumi acorda. _Puxa vida esse Sanozuke...ronca mais que o motor do meu carro! Droga...Não consigo dormir!_

Nervosa, Megumi levantou-se e ligou a TV. Estava passando o programa do Raul Gil e ele estava apresentando os calouros.

- RONC!

Megumi: Sanozuke! Pare de roncar!

Mas ele estava quieto. Na verdade, foi a barriga dela que tinha roncado. Ela cora.

Megumi: Hohoho...ainda estou com fome...pareço o Sano...um saco sem fundo! Já sei...vou fazer uma vitamina, a balada me deixou exausta...preciso repor minhas energias...hohoho! - Ela foi até a cozinha fazer um lanche. Ela ligou o liquidificador para fazer a vitamina.

* * *

Misao e Aoshi estavam curtindo o passeio a sós num parque. Nele tinha um lago e muitos pássaros. A paz e a natureza andavam lado a lado naquele lugar. Ela o puxava pra tudo quanto é canto, parecia uma matraquinha ou uma criança que vai pela primeira vez ao parque. Ela enlaça o braço dele, encostando sua cabeça (porque no ombro não dá, ela não alcança! XD). 

Misao: Aoshi-sama-aaa! Que tal irmos a um lugar mais deserto...? Quero te mostrar uma coisinha...

Aoshi cora. _O que será...?_

Chegando ao lugar 'mais deserto', Misao dá uma risadinha. Ela estava usando um casaco comprido que cobria todo o seu corpo. Sem querer querendo, ele já estava imaginando besteiras...ou melhor, coisa boa...

Aoshi: O que você tem para me mostrar Misao?

Misao: Ahhh Aoshi-sama, eu te chamei até aqui porque fico encabulada de mostrar isso na frente dos outros... – e dá uma risadinha maliciosa.

Aoshi: Vamos logo Misao, ainda quero meditar um pouco na grama...

Misao: Tá bem, tá bem... aí vai – ela desabotoa seu casaco lentamente, cantando a trilha da Pantera cor-de-rosa – taram-taram-taram-taram-taraaaam... Tcharaaam!

Aoshi arregala os olhos.

* * *

BRIIIIUUMMMMNNNN! 

Sano acorda com o barulho: Que barulho é esse! – Foi até onde o barulho vinha e viu Megumi usando o liquidificador de Kenshin de 10 anos atrás.

Sano: Megumi! O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu quero dormir!

Megumi: Ora, eu também, mas você tem um ronco pior que motor de caminhão...então estou fazendo um lanchinho...

Sano começou a discutir com Megumi e ela com ele.

Na televisão...

Raul Gil: E agora os calouros Xuxu&Xexéu ! Qual música irão tocar?

Xuxu&Xexéu: Ara nóis vai tocá uma música do Leandro e Leonardo...cumé qui é mermo...ah sim...'Entri Tapas e Bejos'!

Raul Gil: Muito beeem! Com vocês..Entre Tapas e Beijos com Xuxu&Xexéu!

A dupla começou a tocar e a cantar.

_Perguntaram pra mim_

_Se ainda gosto dela_

_Respondi, tenho ódio_

_E morro de amor por ela_

Sano estava com muita raiva de Megumi. Eram como cão e gato...ou melhor, Galo e Raposa. Eles discutiam por tudo. E naquele momento também. Porém...

_Hoje estamos juntinhos_

_Amanhã nem te vejo_

_Separando e voltando_

_A gente segue andando entre tapas e beijos_

Num impulso, ele a agarra, dando um beijo arrebatador. Os joelhos de Megumi enfraquecem. Mas ela não dá o braço a torcer e por impulso ela lhe dá um tapa.

_Eu sou dela, e ela é minha_

_E sempre queremos mais_

_Se me manda ir embora_

_Eu saio pra fora ela chama pra trás_

Ele fic bravo e lhe dá as costas, indo embora, com ódio dele mesmo por não conseguir resistir à bela mulher a sua frente. Mas quando ele saiu da cozinha, Megumi se arrependeu de ter batido nele, pois gostava muito daquele estúpido Crista de Galo. Ela foi atrás dele e o abraçou por trás.

_Entre tapas e beijos_

_É ódio é desejo_

_É sonho é ternura_

Ao toque Sano, teimoso, não se virou. Mas ao sentir suas costas molhadas pelas lagrimas dela e suas mãos firmes em torno de sua cintura o fizeram amolocer e enfim virou-se, encarando os belos olhos de Megumi, que estavam em lágrimas. Ele a abraça, beijando-a mais apaixonadamente que antes.

_O casal que se ama_

_Até mesmo na cama_

_Provoca loucuras_

Ele a leva até a cama onde ele dorme. Ele tirou a camiseta e a lingerie que ela vestia e ela as calças dele, únicas peças que restavam naquele momento. Eles fizeram amor ali mesmo, Megumi em cima, Sano embaixo e vice-versa, enfim, várias posições, aquela suruba mesmo, dando tapinhas um no outro, se beijando, se lambendo, se mordendo, se amando loucamente. Enfim chegaram ao êxtase total. Estavam exaustos e deitaram um ao lado do outro.

_E assim vou vivendo_

_Sofrendo e querendo_

_Esse amor doentio_

Sano: Eu te amo...minha Raposa.

Megumi: Eu também te amo...meu Crista de Galo.

Eles se beijam levemente e finalmente dormem, abraçados.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Kaoru e Kenshin chegavam à casa dela. Eles entraram. 

Kaoru: Kenshin aqui é o meu dojo. É modesto, mas confortável. Venha, irei mostrar a casa.

Kenshin a seguiu: Nossa Kaoru seu dojo é muito bem conservado! Será muito bom relatá-lo em minha pesquisa.

Kaoru: E eu fico lisongeada e honrada ao saber que o dojo que meus ancestrais construíram será assunto de sua pesquisa, Kenshin. Então, aqui é a sala, ali é o banheiro, do outro lado é a cozinha, ao fundo estão os quartos, no quintal fica a casa de banho com ofurô e um quartinho e ali na frente está a sala de treino. Vamos lá, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Sim, estou curioso em ver onde você trabalha.

Chegando ao local, Kenshin fica maravilhado com a construção e o bom conservamento das instalações. Kaoru contava toda a história da família, como preservavam e etecetera e tal. Kenshin se aproximou das bokkens, as espadas de madeira usadas nas aulas dela.

Kenshin: Posso?

Kaoru: Claro! Aliás...eu vi você com uma espada hoje de manhã...por acaso era uma... sakabatou?

Kenshin: Sim. Eu a comprei de um colecionador falido...ele disse que era de um samurai lendário...conhecido como Battousai, conhece?

Kaoru: Conheço sim! Meu tatataravô contou pro meu tataravô que contou pro meu avô que contou pro meu pai que contou pra mim...ufa...ele era muito temido e que, depois da revolução, desapareceu.

Kenshin: Muito estranho...

Kaoru: É...ah Kenshin, gostaria de um duelo?

Kenshin: Duelo? Er...eu prefiro não lutar...

Kaoru: Ah que isso, Kenshin! Vamos! Quero ver seu estilo de luta! – ela lhe entrega uma bokken – Começar!

Kaoru tomou o primeiro passo, investindo um golpe, o qual Kenshin desviou rapidamente.

Kaoru: Mou! – Uma nova investida quase o acerta.

Kenshin: _Ela é boa...mas vamos ver agora..._

Com sua super velocidade, Kenshin desvia e vai por trás de Kaoru, que nem imagina que ele está atrás dela...

Kenshin: _Isso será interessante..._ – um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios.

* * *

Hmmm finalmente Sano e Megumi tiraram o atraso...com uma música ao fundo...sensacional né não!kkkk 

Ixi e a Misao, o que ela mostrou pro Aoshi q o deixou espantado? Aiaiai...rsrs

E Kenshin...parece que ele está cheio de más intenções...ou melhor, boas, MUITO boas pra cima de Kaoru...hehehe!

Gente muito mas muito very much thank you pelos comentários tudo de bons...amo vocês, meus xuxuzinhos! Afff..xuxuzinho é brega D+...rsrs...

**MaryHimura: **Uhuull então fexô...rsrs...vou colocar hentai sim, neste foi um mini lemon mas do Kenshin e da Kaoru será sensacional! Ainda não está acabando, tenho planos para continuar + um pouco! XD

**Bruna sora: **Mew que demais amei sua review, achei super dazora vc e seus colegas...devem ser da alopração igual eu e minhas primas...kkkk...Nossa fiquei superfeliz ao saber que minha fic fez vc se interessar pelo anime! Puxa fico lisongeada tbm que eu seja uma de suas escritoras favoritas, não sou isso tudo não, tem muita gente muito melhor q eu!rsrs...Puxa muito obrigada mesmo!

**sakura soryu: **Pois é a Misao já ganhou!kkkk... Aleluia o Sano finalmente conseguiu o que queria! Pode deixar, vou tentar colocar um pouco de cada...mas KeK são os principais...rsrs...

**Misao Makimachi Oni 4 ever: **O baile funk foi D+ sem ele ninguém estaria junto! XD...Ahh a Megumi é má por uma razão...saca só...quanto mais se pisa, mais eles gostam...principalmente se for tipo o Sano! kkk...Muita calma nessa hora...vai ter um hentaizão entre Kenshin e Kaoru, of course!

**Iasmin chan:** Puuxa q pena a Megumi não curou ele...ou melhor, curou sim, mas de uma maneira pra lá de especial! XD Obrigada pelos comentários!

Beijos e até um futuro não muito distante...rs


	7. Sempre com você

Aoshi estava perplexo. Misao tinha mostrado algo a ele que ele nunca tinha visto antes!

Aoshi: M-Misao...o que...?

Misao: Huhuhu...

Aoshi: Mas...o que é isso?

Misao: É A MINHA FANTASIA DE NINJA! E aí? Gostou? Chama-se _cosplay_ e irei usá-la num evento de anime!

Aoshi: Bem...digamos que...é meio diferente...por um minuto pensei que fosse outra coisa... – suspira aliviado.

Misao arregala os olhos: Outra coisa? Como assim, Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi cora: Uh...es...esquece...

Misao dá um sorrisinho malicioso: Hmmm eu já sei o que você está pensando! Não precisa nem me dizer!

Aoshi: S-sabe...?

Misao: É claro! Você está pensando 'que pena, não tenho uma fantasia pra ir com a minha Misaozinha no evento de anime', não é!

POFT! – Aoshi cai igual aos personagens de anime, com uma gotinha na cabeça.

Misao: Mas não fique triste Aoshi-sama, eu providenciei uma fantasiapra você também, para fazer par comigo!

Aoshi: Er... Obrigado, Misao...mas não precisava...

Misao o abraça: Ora, não foi nada! Seremos o casal mais 'tchans' do evento!

Aoshi: Ok, Misao...mas...me diga...por que você tinha que usar este casaco quente e pesado, já que só se tratava de uma coisa tão simples?

Misao: Ora, Aoshi-sama! Você sabe como sou tímida...por isso te trouxe até aqui, lá todos iriam ficar me olhando!

Aoshi: Mas você vai mostrar para todos no evento mesmo...

Todos olhavam para ela, pois além de Misao ser a única que estava vestindo aquele casacão naquele calor, ela estava falando pelos cotovelos e num volume que até o Vaticano ouviria.

Misao:Dããã mas é diferente! Olha só, por causa de todo esse escândalo que VOCÊ fez, agora todos estão me olhando! Aiiii que vergoonhaaa Aoshi-samaaaa!

Aoshi suspira: Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe Misao. E depois... mais tarde você bem que podia me mostrar o que está por baixo do seu cosplay que tal...? – ele a abraça e sorri maliciosamente, um fato inédito.

Ao ver a expressão dele, Misao cora violentamente: A-Aoshi...

Aoshi: Agora vamos, porque quero meditar um pouco...e você também está precisando. Misao mal podia esperar que o dia acabasse...

* * *

Yahiko estava impaciente e ansioso. Tinha marcado um encontro com Tsubame...eles iriam ao cinema. De repente sentiu alguém o cutucando por trás (epa!). Virou-se, meio irritado, mas ficou calmo quando viu quem era. 

Tsubame: D-desculpe o atraso, Yahiko...

Yahiko cora: O-oi, Tsubame! Imagina...você não demorou nada! Vo...você está...muito bonita!

Tsubame cora: O...obrigada!

Yahiko: Er...qual filme iremos assistir?

Tsubame: Nossa eu estava querendo assistir o novo filme do Harry Potter!

Yahoko: Eu também! Eu estou louco para ver! Mas...eu achei que você iria achar infantil demais e...

Tsubame: De-de jeito nenhum! Eu adoro Harry Potter, animação...principalmente os desenhos da Disney!

Yahiko: Puxa eu também! Hmm po..podemos assistir um desenho da Disney um dia desses né...

Tsubame: Claro! E então...vamos?

Yahiko, corado, pega na mão de Tsubame, que também cora. Ela aperta a mão dele e ambos entram no cinema.

* * *

Kenshin segurava os braços de Kaoru. Sua expressão havia mudado, mas Kaoru não conseguia ver porque ele estava atrás dela. 

Kaoru: Ok, você ganhou. Pode me soltar agora, Kenshin!

Kenshin: E quem disse que quero te soltar?

Kaoru : Hein? Que brincadeira é essa, Kenshin? Me solta!

Kenshin: Não é brincadeira...Kaoru...Aishiteru...– e lhe dá um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

Ela cora violentamente. Kenshin sussurrando daquele jeito em seu ouvido, sua respiração quente no pescoço dela...um arrepio na espinha percorre seu corpo.

Kaoru: Ken...Kenshin...eu...eu...também te amo...Aishiteu...

Ouvindo isso, ele finalmente a solta e pega em seu braço, fazendo-a virar para ele. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a beija apaixonadamente. Quando se separam, Kenshin beija a testa de Kaoru, os olhos, a ponta do nariz, depois as bochechase por fim retorna aos macios lábios dela, sentindo-os e saboreando o gosto doce deles. Kaoru enlaça seus braços em torno do pescoço de Kenshin para não cair, pois se sentiu amolecer nos braços dele, firmes mas gentis ao mesmo tempo.

Kaoru: Kenshin...vamos fazer nossa balada...aqui...e agora...

Kenshin: Hmmm está bem. Mas que música você vai colocar?

Kaoru: Que tal umas bem românticas... afinal, só tem nós dois aqui...

Ela coloca seu CD no cd-player com suas músicas preferidas...a primeira música toca.

Kaoru: Kenshin...essa música é da Ayumi Hamasaki...'Close to you'... e ela traduz exatamente o que sinto por você, agora...e sempre...

Kenshin sorri e estende a mão a Kaoru: Vamos dançar?

Kaoru: Será um prazer. – ela pega a mão dele.

Ele se aproxima de Kaoru, colocando seu braço em volta da cintura dela e com a outra ele segura a mão dela. Ambos começam a dançar lentamente.

_Certamente existem_

_algumas coisas que mudam_

Kaoru levanta sua cabeça e seus olhos encontram os de Kenshin.

Kenshin, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela, sussurra: Eu te amo... te amarei para sempre...Kaoru...

_Mas a razão que eu me tornei capaz de acreditar_

_está aqui é algo inalterável_

_é porque você estava ali para me dizer_

Kaoru, em lágrimas, sorri: Eu...também te amo...Kenshin...para sempre.

_Todos seguem para frente_

_para algum dia achar aquela pessoa_

Ela se lembrou de como era sua vida antes de encontrar Kenshin. Tinha amigos, mas...faltava algo...

_Eu devo ter andado_

_para achar você_

Amor. Sim, era isso...alguém para amar, compartilhar, para estar sempre ao lado...

_Vamos continuar a ver_

_o mesmo cenário juntos_

Kenshin: Kaoru...lembra-se da primeira vez que nos encontramos? Estava tocando a _First Love_...você sim é meu amor...eternamente...

_De agora em diante, no importa o que_

_nos espera, não esqueça_

Kaoru: E você é o meu primeiro, Kenshin...primeiro e único...

_Eu sempre estou do seu lado_

_embora não tenha mais nada que eu possa fazer_

Ouvindo as palavras, vendo os olhares, sentindo os toques, ambos tinham certeza do que sentiam. Agora, mais do que nunca, queriam ficar ao lado de um ao outro...para sempre.

_Em dias de lágrimas e dias de sorrisos_

_eu estarei ao seu lado_

Kaoru soltou o cabelo de Kenshin e, com as mãos, segurou a parte de trás da cabeça dele, acariciando seus cabelos longos e ruivos, trazendo-o para si e selando seus lábios nos dele.

_Todos seguem para frente_

_para algum dia achar aquela pessoa_

Kenshin fez o mesmo, mergulhando seu rosto naquele véu negro e perfumado, que o fazia perder os sentidos. Lentamente tiraram suas roupas, admirando seus corpos...Kaoru não tinha mais vergonha dele, não temeria mais o amor e entregou-se de corpo e alma. Kenshin a tomou em seus braços, aproveitando cada momento como se fosse o último.

_Mesmo se algum dia nós renascermos_

_sei que serei capaz de achar você_

Ele a beijava apaixonadamente e ela também, Kaoru colocou seus braços nas costas dele, e ele beijava cada centímetro do corpo dela. Quando não podia mais segurar, Kenshin a tomou, fazendo-a sua...Kaoru no começo se assustou, pois sua virgindade seria tomada. Mas ao ver os olhos de Kenshin...eles lhe transmitiam paz, segurança, dizendo que 'tudo vai dar certo', entãoela se acalmou. Pouco a pouco os dois se deleitavam de prazer, que ia aumentando conforme os movimentos que faziam com seus corpos, rápidos efortes. O que fizeram era algo que ia além do carnal, era uma relação entre duas almas que se amavam e que logo se tornaram uma.

_Seguirei em frente novamente_

_para achar você_

Kenshin olhou para os olhos de sua amada que, mesmo cansados pela bela noite que passaram, estavam com um brilho diferente...de completa felicidade, assim, preenchendo totalmente seu coração com esse sentimento. Ele beijou a testa de Kaoru e pouco a pouco foram cerrando os olhos, exaustos, e adormeceram abraçados, envoltos no branco lençol que simbolizava a pureza daquele amor.

* * *

Aishiteru - Eu te amo em japonês. 

Ahh ficou bem curtinha né...

Bom resolvi NÃO colocar mais hentai aqui...por simples razões...esta fic é T então só vou escrever um lemonzinho...rs...

Desculpa mesmo, pessoal...Mas não fiquem tristes, eu jáescrevi uma fic hentai, que se chama **Entre a vingança e o desejo **(olha eu fazendo a propaganda!rs). Dão lá uma conferida!

O próximo capítulo será do Aoshi e da Misao! Não percam!

**Thanks to:**

**Bruna sora: Puxa brigadaum msm...rsrs...Nossa tomara que seus amigos não me matem! Pelo menos não antes de eu terminar minhas fics! XD**

**vivi takaya: Puxa mto obrigada!rs...mas sua história é D+ só racho...ficou legal vc ter colocado as coisas como estão, fica diferente da dos outros! Ah e o Kenshinnão é descendente do battousai não...só a reencarnação dele (será?). Na verdade nem pensei nisso! Rs...Estou aguardando ansiosamente cada capítulo seu!**

**Ste-sama: Obrigada, adoro deixar vocês com um gostinho de quero mais...hahaha! **

**sakura soryu: Claro que é besteira, o que mais sairia da cabeça da Misao?rsrs... Obrigada, tbm acho que todos estão fofos...rs!**

**Jessie chan: Oi! Fico muito feliz por você acompanhar desde o 1º capítulo! Espero seus comentários + vezes! Calma não precisa se assustar...como disse antes, no máximo um lemon! Nossa dou o maior apoio pra você escrever uma fic, ainda + de Naruto! Adoro esse anime, é um dos + engraçados que já assisti!rsrs..Obrigada pelos comentários!**

Novamente muito obrigada pela força que vocês estão me dando, estou conseguindo prosseguir graças a vocês!

Bjos e até a próxima!


	8. Um mini grande flashback

Após o passeio no parque, Aoshi levou Misao ao apartamento dele. Ela estava meio que nervosa, pois nunca entrou na casa de um homem a sós. Mesmo após terem dormido juntos, ela ainda ficava tímida perto dele.

Aoshi: Venha Misao, fique à vontade. Quer beber, comer alguma coisa?

Misao: N-Não...O-obrigada Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi, percebendo que ela não estava muito à vontade, diz: Você pode se sentar, Misao...

Misao cora: Ah! S-sim! Obrigada!

Aoshi se senta ao lado dela e de repente ele a abraça e acaricia o rosto dela.

Aoshi: Misao...nunca esquecerei daquela noite...

Misao: A-Aoshi...eu...eu também não...aquela noite...foi a melhor que eu já tive...

**Mini-Grande Flashback**

Aoshi e Misao chegaram ao apartamento de Kenshin, exaustos. Tinham carregado Megumi e Sano, que estavam cambaleantes de tão bêbados, para dentro do apartamento.

Misao: Ufa! Finalmente eles dormiram...estou exausta, preciso de um banho!

Aoshi: Eu também.

Misao estava no quarto de hóspedes, notando como o apartamento de Kenshin era enorme. Cada um tomou seu banho, separadamente. Mas o desejo de Misao era que eles tivessem tomado banho juntos.

Misao cora: _Baka, Misao, sua hentai! Isso nunca acontecerá..._

De repente Aoshi entra, batendo na porta: Misao?

Ela quase pula de susto: S-Sim, Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi: Você vai dormir aqui. Eu durmo na sala.

Misao: Mas Megumi e Sano já estão lá...não tem lugar para você...

Aoshi: Não tem problema. Eu me arranjo.

Misao: O que? De jeito nenhum! Você pode...do-dormir aqui...

Aoshi: Tudo bem, mas fico no chão.

Misao: O QUE? DE JEITO NENHUM!

Aoshi olhou feio para Misao, pois ela havia gritado. Não era hora de fazer barulho...

Misao abaixou seu tom de voz: Ah...desculpe...er...eu não deixarei você dormir no chão...ao invés disso...vo-você pode dormir aqui na cama...comigo.

Aoshi arregalou os olhos: O...que...você quer dizer, dormirmos juntos?

Misao: Ah! Não! Quer dizer... É...só dormir! Nada além disso ok!

Aoshi cora: Eu não pensei em nada disso.

Misao: Que pena...Er di-digo, é bom mesmo! E aí vai aceitar ou não?

Aoshi, ainda um pouco relutante, acaba aceitando a oferta de Misao. Não estava mesmo a fim de dormir no chão frio da sala ou do quarto. Estavam deitados de costas um para o outro, quando de repente ele escuta Misao.

Misao: Aoshi-sama...

Ele se vira para ver o que ela queria, mas vê que ela está dormindo.

Aoshi: Ela está sonhando comigo...?

Misao: Ohh...Aoshi-samaaa...hehehe... (sonhos impróprios para menores! XD)

Aoshi cora: Hein? O que será que ela está sonhando comigo?

De repente ela se vira e o abraça. Aoshi fica surpreso e mais corado ainda. Ele tenta se livrar do abraço, mas foi em vão, Misao era forte e não queria se desgrudar dele. Não conseguindo mais resistir, ele também a abraça e lentamente se aproxima da boca dela, pois por mais que ele tentasse evitar, era tentadora.

_Abraço forte, fico emocionado e triste _

Porém...Misao tinha sono leve quando queria. Ela abre os olhos e dá de cara com o rosto de Aoshi, seus lábios colados nos seus. Ele afasta seu rosto do dela e abre os olhos. Ela fica sem reação. Eles se encaram.

_Depois abraço de novo _

_E volto a ficar triste ou chateado _

_Você conhece várias faces de mim _

_Você conhece várias faces minhas _

Misao: A-Aoshi-sama...

Aoshi a abraça forte: Me chame de Aoshi...só de Aoshi...Misao.

_Apesar de parecer infinito _

_Esta rua tem fim _

_Quero desviar o caminho pelo menos uma vez _

_Vou criar também saídas para fugir _

Misao, em lágrimas, não acredita o que está acontecendo.

Misao: É...um sonho...?

Aoshi: O que você acha?

_Mas sozinho, não tem sentido _

_Porque a única coisa valiosa _

_Que eu saiba _

_É o amor _

Vendo que não era, Misao o abraça, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Eles ficam assim por um longo tempo, até que ela finalmente consegue falar. Misao não sabe se ri ou chora de felicidade.

Misao: Desde a primeira vez que te vi! Metade de mim sabia...sabia que você gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você...mas a outra metade ainda tinha dúvidas, incertezas...

_Por isso _

_Reservo esta face minha _

_Que o mundo inteiro desconhece _

_Só para você ver _

Aoshi: Mesmo eu não demonstrando, Misao...você foi capaz de perceber...

Misao: É claro...você não me engana...eu...eu te amo Aoshi!

Ela não precisou que ele também o dissesse, porque podia ver claramente o que ele sentia por ela nos olhos dele...o mesmo que ela...

_Pode haver ainda outra face _

_Que o mundo inteiro desconhece _

_E talvez nem você saiba _

_Da sua existência _

_O verdadeiro destino _

_Não sei qual é _

Eles se beijam mais um pouco, e desta vez o beijo fica mais profundo. Aoshi lentamente tira as roupas dela, arrancando também com elas altos suspiros e gemidos de Misao.

_Em meio a tantas opções _

_Mas é uma pura verdade _

_Este perfil da pessoa _

_Que caminha comigo _

_Imaginando o mesmo futuro _

_Porque a única coisa válida no fim _

_Que eu saiba _

_É o amor _

Aoshi a coloca em cima dele, por ela ser BEM menor do que ele e também para poder contemplar melhor a sua amada, acariciando cada centímetro da pele macia dela.

_Para mim _

_Basta você conhecer _

_Esta face minha _

_Que o mundo inteiro desconhece _

_Sim _

_Ninguém precisa saber _

_Dessa nossa história _

_Que conhecemos muito bem _

Logo eles se entregam ao prazer, numa experiência única. Misao e Aoshi finalmente dormem abraçados, sabendo que o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro finalmente foi compartilhado. Antes que seus olhos se fechassem e sua voz se calasse num sono profundo, Aoshi sussurrou no ouvido de Misao, que já estava adormecida em seus braços, beijando-a, em seguida, na testa.

Aoshi: Eu te amo...

De olhos fechados, Misao sorriu de leve.

**Fim do Mini-Grande flashback**

Ambos coram ao se lembrarem daquela maravilhosa noite. Misao quebra o silêncio, se levantando e ficando na frente dele.

Misao: E-então Aoshi...você quer que eu mostre o que tem por baixo do meu cosplay...? – pergunta, dando uma piscadinha e jáfazendo que ia tirara parte de cima de sua roupa.

Aoshi sorri: ...Demorou.

* * *

A música é da Ayumi Hamasaki, 'Ourselves'. Na verdade nunca a ouvi, mas achei que a letra tem tudo a ver com o Aoshi! XD

Este capítulo eu focalizei mais no relacionamento de Misao e Aoshi, já que eu estava devendo um momento mais romântico entre os dois. Espero que os fãs de Misao e Aoshi gostem! Rsrs

**Misao Makimachi Oni 4 ever: Ixi sem inspiração? Relaxa...isso acontece com os melhores autores...não querendo dizer que eu seja a melhor! Vamos lá, assista a filmes, leia outras fics (são de onde vem a maioria da minha inspiração), converse, saia por aí, observe as pessoas, as coisas, as situações...no ônibus é onde as mais engraçadas acontecem!kkkk**

**Sora.Misao: Aeee que legal! Nooossa 11 aninhos? Que fofa!rs...Mew...Seja bem-vinda! Ebaaa aí quando vou poder ler suas histórias?rsrs**

**Adriana: Nem eu escutei mas a letra é linda mesmo! Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**sakura soryu: Viu só...o que mais sairia da cabeça da Misao?rsrs...Não menosprezando a Misao, eu a adoro!rsrs**

Beeijoos!


	9. Vamos relevar

É Natal e podem-se ver decorações natalinas por toda a parte. Luzes, guirlandas e canções compõem o clima festivo. E é claro que o dojo Kamiya não poderia ficar de fora. Todos estão reunidos na casa de Kaoru, menos Yahiko e Tsubame, que estão comemorando na casa dos seus respectivos pais. Tsunan e Tae resolveram fazer uma viagem pelo mundo e Deus lá se sabe quando voltarão. Então só sobraram Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Kenshin e Kaoru.

Kaoru: Puxa...nem acredito que vou comemorar o Natal com tanta gente...parece até um sonho!

A campainha toca e ela foi receber os convidados.

Kaoru: Vamos entrando gente! Kenshin, você trouxe a comida para a ceia?

Kenshin: É claro, Kaoru!

Sano: Deve estar uma delícia! O Kenshin fez questão de preparar tudo, Jou-chan!

Kenshin cora um pouco: Bom, foi um prazer pra mim...preparar a melhor ceia para você...er, digo, todos vocês né!

Kaoru o abraça, beijando-o: Puxa...obrigada Kenshin!

Sano: Opa, opa vocês dois! E a ceia pessoal? Como fica? Estou faminto!

Megumi: Ora Sano! Aquiete o facho aí!

Sano: Sim senhora!

Misao: Apesar de você não ter me deixado te ajudar na decoração, tenho que admitir que está tudo está perfeito, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Você sabe porque não te chamei para me ajudar, Misao...da última vez que você me ajudou meu dojo quase pegou fogo!

Aoshi: Pegou fogo? Como assim Misao?

Misao: Hehehe...calma, foi um acidente...bom eu estava ligando os pisca-piscas, mas eu tive a idéia idiota de fazê-los mais potentes...então aumentei a voltagem e eles explodiram! Daí as faíscas pegaram na madeira, e quase comecei um incêndio, se não fosse a Kaoru ter visto e apagado com o extintor!

Sano: Nossa...Misao...você é fera hein...quero morrer teu amigo!

Kenshin: Ufa...por pouco iríamos perder um monumento histórico...

Aoshi sussurra no ouvido de Misao: Por pouco perderia você Misao...

Misao cora: A-Aoshi...

Megumi: Aham! Vamos começar a festa ou não?

Sano: Uhuu! Já era hora! Finalmente!

Depois de todos encherem a pança...

Sano: Ahhh! Esta foi a melhor ceia que já comi! Kenshin sabe como preparar um rango!

Misao: Pois é, Kenshin! Você deveria ser cozinheiro!

Kenshin: Oro...não não...eu gosto do que faço! E depois...prefiro cozinhar para os amigos...para a Kaoru... – diz, dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Kaoru cora: K-Kenshin...pára, estou ficando encabulada! – diz, dando um tapinha nele.

Megumi: E aí pessoal, estão prontos pro amigo secreto?

Misao: Opa! Vamos logo! Primeiro eu! Primeiro eu!

Aoshi: Calma Misao.

Sano: Que tal decidir no dois-ou-um?

Kenshin: Beleza, boa idéia, Sano!

Sano: Há! Eu sempre tenho boas idéias!

Megumi: Corrigindo... De vez em nunca! Desta vez foi um milagre...hohohoho!

Sano: Ora, sua...sua Raposa!

Kenshin: Calma, Sano...é Natal! Releva...

Sano: Hunf!

Todos tiram dois-ou-um. Megumi seria a primeira.

Megumi: Bom...nem preciso dizer que essa pessoa é grossa, é mal-educada, estúpida, burra, não possui bons modos, mas tem um enorme coração e um grande senso de justiça...ah vocês já sabem... é o Sano.

Sano: Nossa...obrigado por suas belas palavras, Raposa...

Megumi: De nada, Crista-de-Galo. Mas...Você sabe que apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo!

Sano cora: Hehehe! Sei mesmo! – dá um beijo nela. Ele abre o presente, era uma bandana nova, mas muito rica em detalhes e era muito chique.

Megumi: Estava na hora de trocar, né?

Sano: Puxa, obrigado, Raposa! Tava precisando mesmo! Uia que chique! Ah agora sou eu! Essa pessoa é baixinha, pentelha, se parece com uma doninha, é super agitada e é muito gente fina!

Kaoru: Nossa, quem será?

Sano dá um sorrisinho, olhando para Misao.

Misao: Hein? Por que está olhando pra mim?

Sano: É você, Doninha!

Misao: O QUE? Como ousa me chamar de doninha, seu Crista-de-Galo! Chute da fênix! Iáááá!

POFT!

Sano: Gaaahhh!

Misao abre o presente, que era um talão de apostas de cavalo.

Sano: E aí gostou?

Misao, com uma gotinha na cabeça: Er...O que irei fazer com isto...?

Sano: Bom, seria o que eu gostaria de ganhar! Hehe!

Misao: Ah! Finalmente é a minha vez! Bom a pessoa que eu tirei é uma pessoa calma, não costuma falar muito, mas é gentil, carinhosa...ai são tantas qualidades! – ela cora um pouco.

Sano: Ah fala sério, Misao! Todos nós já sabemos que você tirou o Aoshi! Mas...desde quando ele é tudo isso? Pra mim ele é uma pedra de gelo!

Misao: Grrr! Sano, não fale assim do senhor Aoshi! Droga... Como descobriram?

Kaoru: Ora Misao... Você fica toda corada quando se trata dele! Hahaha!

Encabulada, Misao entrega o presente a Aoshi. Era um casaco longo, com gola grande e amarela.

Aoshi: Obrigado, Misao.

Misao: O...o senhor gostou?

Aoshi sorri discretamente: Sim, muito.

Kaoru: Agora quem fala é o Aoshi!

Aoshi: A pessoa que eu tirei é muito forte, muito conhecida por suas técnicas de luta no passado, mas hoje é uma pessoa calma e pacífica, que não luta mais... um dia quero medir minhas forças com ele. Ah sim...essa pessoa costuma dizer aquela palavra estúpida...'oro'.

Sano: Nossa...nunca ouvi você falar tanto, Aoshi!

Aoshi: Cale a boca.

Kaoru: Oro? Ahhh só pode ser o Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oro? Eu? Ah, é mesmo! Hehehe! – ele pega o presente.

Aoshi: Espero que goste.

Kenshin abre o presente. Era uma espada estilo japonesa: Nossa...uma sakabatou? Puxa...muito obrigado, Aoshi!

Aoshi: De nada. É para você lutar comigo algum dia.

Kenshin: Er...c-claro. _Espero que este dia nunca chegue... não quero mais lutar..._

Megumi: Agora é você Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oro...claro, claro! Bom...a pessoa que eu tirei é uma pessoa maravilhosa...é geniosa, mas possui um grande coração, é bondosa, generosa...seus olhos são duas safiras que hipnotizam a gente e seu sorriso é o mais belo de todos, a gente sente um calor no peito e...

Misao: Calma Himura, não precisa fazer um poema! Todos nós sabemos que é a Kaoru!

Kenshin cora um pouco: Hehehe...

Kaoru fica extremamente corada: E-eu sou tudo isso?

Kenshin sorri: claro que sim...Kaoru...

Kaoru: ...Kenshin...

Sano: Ei o amigo secreto não acabou!

Todos, menos Aoshi: Hahahahahaha!

Kaoru, ainda corada: Mou! – ela abre o presente. Era um lindo vestido azul, florido, com uma fita de cabelo combinando com ele.

Kaoru: Kenshin, que lindo...! Puxa...obrigada...

Kenshin: Que bom que você gostou...Você merece muito mais.

Todos: Beija! Beija! Beija!

Kaoru, meio tímida, dá um selinho em Kenshin. Este, por sua vez, não satisfeito, a pega em seus braços e lhe dá um beijo digno de novela.

Sano: Ei! Vão para um quarto!

Ambos coram e se sentam em seus lugares.

Misao: Ei, Kaoru! Agora é você!

Kaoru, ainda meio zonza pelo beijo: Ah, é mesmo...hmmm a pessoa que eu tirei é uma grande amiga, é responsável e muito admirada não só pela sua profissão como também por sua pessoa!

Sano: Ei só pode ser a Raposa! Só sobrou ela!

Megumi: Nooossa Sano, como você é inteligente... ninguém havia percebido...

Sano: Hehe! Obrigado!

Megumi bate a mão na testa: _Ugh! Como alguém pode ser tão burro!_

Kaoru entrega o presente a Megumi.

Sano: Ei Jou-chan, esqueceu de dizer que ela é sexy! – e dá uma piscadinha para Megumi.

Megumi cora: S-Sano! – ela abre o presente, que era um par de óculos escuros da Channel (sem ser do camelô! rs). – Obrigada, Kaoru! Era este mesmo que eu queria!

Misao: Nossa, já está tarde... vamos embora, Aoshi?

Aoshi: Sim, vamos.

Megumi: Também vou indo! Tchau, gente!

Sano: Tô vazando! Fui!

Todos agradecem à Kaoru e Kenshin e vão embora, só sobrando os dois na casa.

Kaoru: Depois a gente limpa tudo, Kenshin...vem, vamos ver as estrelas aqui na varanda!

Kenshin: Nossa, como elas são lindas daqui.

De repente algo clica em Kaoru: Kenshin... o que você quis dizer com 'geniosa'?

Kenshin: Oro? Quando eu disse isso?

Kaoru: Não se faça de bobo! Foi na hora de revelar o amigo secreto!

Kenshin: Oro, calma koishii! Eu quis dizer que você possui um espírito forte, é isso!

Kaoru: O...que? Fale isso de novo, Kenshin...

Kenshin: O que? De você ter um espírito forte...?

Kaoru: Não...o de antes...k-koishii... ?

Kenshin sorri e acaricia o rosto dela.: Sim...koishii...meu amor.

Kaoru cora e sorri: Kenshin...

Kenshin a abraça e eles se beijam. Um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Kenshin a carrega em seus braços: Vamos entrar, koishii...está um vento frio.

Naquela noite, todos pensavam a mesma coisa...de que ganharam o mais valioso presente de Natal: o Amor!

* * *

Nossa gente! Mil desculpas pela demora! Vou começar a trabalhar...então estava atrás da papelada! A maior burocracia...ufa...

Mas também...já postei 3 capítulos de uma vez, acabei de escrevê-los! Espero que gostem!


	10. Ano Novo Vida Nova

É verão. Praia, sol e mar fazem uma bela paisagem e combinam perfeitamente com esta estação. É também véspera de Ano Novo, e os nossos queridos personagens de Rurouni Kenshin estão animados com a chegada do novo ano.

Kaoru: Ahh que delícia! Adoro o mar!

Kenshin: Eu também!

Misao:E aí galera estão gostando? Fiquem à vontade!

Todos estavam hospedados na casa de praia do avô de Misao. Ele tinha partido para uma viagem ao redor do mundo com sua namorada, que era uma senhora muito gentil.

Megumi: Hohohoho! Finalmente irei estrear meu biquíni novo!

Sano: Uau assim meu nariz vai sangrar sem parar!

Megumi cora: Ora, Sano, também não é pra tanto!

Misao: Kaoru! Vem, a água está ótima!

Kaoru: Er...prefiro ficar aqui...

Megumi: Ora, Kaoru, vem! Ou por acaso você está com vergonha de mostrar-se de biquíni para o Kenshin? Não precisa ficar com vergonha, ele já viu tudo mesmo!

Kenshin cora: Oro!

Kaoru cora: Misao, como você sabe!

Misao: Ora, Kaoru, ninguém precisa contar, está na sua cara!

Kaoru: Mou! Agora você vai ver!

Kaoru entrou na água, perseguindo Misao e jogando água nela. Kaoru saiu da água.

Kenshin cora: K-Kaoru, você está muito linda de biquíni... – ele estava todo bronzeado.

Kaoru cora: K-Kenshin! O...obrigada...você também está...muito...muito...

Kenshin: Sexy?

Kaoru: Isso! Ah! Quero dizer...é...er...

Kenshin silencia Kaoru dando-lhe um beijo.

Aoshi: Misao, você está bem?

Misao: Sim...

Aoshi: Que bom... Ah e a propósito...você está linda.

Misao cora: Ah...O-O-Obrigada!

Aoshi a abraça e a leva até um quiosque para tomarem uma água-de-coco.

O dia foi muito agradável, pois todos se divertiram muito na praia. Kenshin foi quem preparou a sobremesa; o restante da ceia foi encomendado num restaurante próximo de onde estavam hospedados.

Kenshin: Pena que Yahiko e Tsubame não puderam vir...

Aoshi: Pois é, eles foram viajar com os pais.

Sano: Nossa como elas demoram pra se arrumar!

Megumi: Calma, Sano, já estamos aqui.

Sano estava babando, literalmente. Megumi usava um vestido vermelho sem alças, com uma fenda que ia até uma de suas coxas. Seu cabelo estava solto mas ela prendeu duas mechas para trás num coque.

Aoshi ficou sem palavras. Misao estava usando um vestido simples, amarrado no pescoço, mas com um grande decote em 'V' nas costas. Seu cabelo estava preso como de costume, ela estava de trança com um laço amarrado na ponta combinando com a cor do vestido.

E Kenshin, então...estava encantado. Kaoru usava o vestido que ele lhe deu, combinando com a fita que prendia seu cabelo, que estava como de costume. Ela estava simples, mas...

Kenshin: ...deslumbrante.

Kaoru corou: O-obrigada, kenshin...você também está muito bem.

Todos apreciaram a comida, que estava deliciosa. Depois, quando faltava pouco para começar o Ano Novo, todo foram à praia.

Kenshin segurou a mão de Kaoru.

Aoshi segurou a mão de Misao.

Sano segurou a mão de Megumi.

A contagem regressiva começou.

10... 9...

8...7...

6...5...

4...3...

2...1...

...FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Os fogos não paravam de explodir. Neste mesmo instante, Kenshin beijou kaoru, Sano beijou Megumi e Aoshi beijou Misao.

Uma estrela cadente cruza o céu estrelado.

Kaoru: Gente! Olhem, uma estrela cadente! Façam um pedido!

Todos mentalizam seus pedidos.

Misao: Que Aoshi sempre esteja junto de mim. Peço muito Amor.

Aoshi: Peço muita Paz, Tranqüilidade.

Megumi: Peço muita Saúde.

Sano: Que haja muita Sorte. Peço Dinheiro.

Kenshin: Peço muita Harmonia. Que haja Felicidade a todos.

Kaoru: Peço muita União. Que todos nós fiquemos juntos e felizes...para sempre.

Após realizarem seus pedidos e pularem as sete ondas, todos ficaram admirando o céu raiar.

E que neste novo ano que se inicia todos tenham seus sonhos e desejos realizados!

São os votos da autora e amiga..._Kaoru-Kitty_!

Gente esse capítulo ficou curtinho...só pra não passar o Ano Novo batido né!rs

Beijos e tudo de bom!


	11. My First Love

Tempos depois...

Kaoru: Vamos Kenshin! Ou ficaremos atrasados!

Kenshin: Calma Kaoru, já estou indo!

Kaoru: Afe...você é pior que noiva...como demora para se arrumar...hihihi!

Kenshin: Ah dá uma trégua, koishii...hoje é uma noite especial...

Kaoru: É mesmo...nem parece que já se passou tanto tempo desde que nos conhecemos!

Kenshin: Nossa, é mesmo...então vamos?

Kaoru: Sim!

Kenshin e Kaoru chegaram ao local combinado, onde estavam todos os seus amigos. O lugar era o mesmo onde eles se conheceram e estava mudado, pois agora tinha um novo dono e estava muito melhor do que antes. Logo Kaoru avistou Misao.

Kaoru: Misaaaao! Aqui!

Misao: Ahhhh Kaoru! Há quanto tempo, amigaaa! Nossa, você está linda!

Kaoru: Obrigada! E você então! Está grávida e linda!

Misao: Pois é...estou de 5 meses já! Mal aparece a minha barriga!

Megumi: Misao! Você está ótima...!

Misao cora: Hehehe! Obrigada gente!

Sano: Aeee pessoal! Há quanto tempo hein! Misao, Você comeu uma melancia? Que barrigão!

Megumi: Não seja grosso, Sanozuke! Ela está grávida!

Sano: O que? Você tá prenha! Puxa parabéns! Vamos ter uma doninha misturada com homem-gelo!

Misao: Você continua grosso como sempre...não mudou nada! Só não dou meu golpe mortal porque estou grávida!

Aoshi: Deixe que eu faça isso por você, Misao.

Sano: Nããão!

Kenshin: Calma, calma, pessoal! Hoje é dia de festa!

Tsubame e Yahiko também chegaram, eles estavam namorando e logo iriam ficar noivos. Depois que Yahiko começou a namorar a garota, ele ficou mais responsável. Agora ele se aplicava mais nos treinos de Kaoru e até se candidatou a ser assistente dela.

Yahiko, corado: Tsu-Tsubame...quando acabarmos os estudos...você...a-aceitaria...ser minha n-noiva?

Tsubame cora: Y-Yahiko...eu...sim...e-eu aceito...

Yahiko solta um suspiro de alívio, e logo depois beija sua amada.

Kaoru: Seria tão bom se a Tae e o Tsunan estivessem aqui também...

Tae e Tsunan: SURPRESA!

Kaoru: Tae! Que susto!

Kenshin: Tsunan! Que bom que veio!

Kaoru: Mas como... ? Vocês disseram que não viriam...

Tae: Adiamos a viagem...Você acha que iríamos perder essa festa?

Todos foram cumprimentar o casal.

Sano: Grande Tsunan! Tá podendo hein, viajando pelo mundo afora!

Tsunan: É o meu trabalho, Sano...mas estou fazendo o que gosto!

Tae: Misao, você está linda! Meus parabéns!

Misao: Obrigada, Tae...soube que se casou com Tsunan!

Tae: Ah sim, nos casamos em Las Vegas...sabe como é...a gente tinha pressa...hihihi!

Megumi: E aí Tae como está sendo a vida de casada?

Tae: Ai está sendo maravilhoso...como esposa, agora tenho que acompanhar as loucuras dele!

Tsunan: Mas bem que você gosta, não é querida?

Tae: Bom...vamos dizer que sim... Hihihi!

Megumi: Ai...agora só falta eu e o Sano...a gente está arranjando as coisas, a mobília, os eletrodomésticos...porque a casa já temos.

Sano: Mal posso esperar para vover na nossa casinha, Raposa.

Megumi: Eu também, Crista-de-Galo.

A festa começou, todos estavam se divertindo muito. De repente a música parou de tocar e Kenshin subiu ao palco.

Kenshin: Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que ajudaram a organizar esta festa. Hoje é um dia muito especial, não só para mim, mas para todos os meus amigos aqui presentes. Neste mesmo dia, estava muito entediado então o meu amigo Sano me chamou para uma balada. Não estava muito animado, mas resolvi aceitar o convite. No caminho, dentro do carro, vi uma moça que me chamou a atenção, seus olhos eram os mais belos que já vi.

Kaoru sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes: _Moça? Que moça!_

Kaoru: Por coincidência, esta moça apareceu no mesmo lugar que eu. Ela era uma das amigas da namorada do Sano. Seu nome era...Kaoru Kamiya.

Kaoru se sentiu aliviada ao ouvir seu nome.

Kenshin: Mas algumas coisas aconteceram naquela noite. Eu tinha encontrado uma mulher por quem era apaixonado...seu nome era Tomoe...mas ela iria se casar com Akira, meu amigo e amigo de infância dela, e desde então éramos bons amigos. Por azar, Kaoru me viu com ela.

Todos: Ahhhhhh!

Kaoru sentiu uma pontada no peito ao se lembrar daquele momento.

Kenshin: Na hora não sabia que era ela que saiu correndo. Mas depois tudo se esclareceu. Acabamos nos acertando depois que fomos numa balada um tanto...desastrosa.

Kaoru, irritada: _Espero que não conte nenhum detalhe daquela balada a eles, Kenshin Himura!_

Kenshin: Mas não irei entrar em detalhes. Só sei que, desde que a vi neste mesmo lugar e nos beijamos pela primeira vez, eu senti algo, talvez intuição, de que ela seria a mulher da minha vida. A mulher com que eu compartilharia minhas alegrias, minhas tristezas, meus sonhos...a minha vida...a mulher com quem eu viveria para sempre. Kaoru...eu te amo. Você aceita...se casar comigo?

Todos: Ohhhhhhh!

Kaoru nunca ficara tão corada. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Mas, ao ver o sorriso gentil de Kenshin, um sorriso que mostrava todo seu amor por ela, Kaoru não pensou duas vezes: em lágrimas, subiu ao palco e abraçou Kenshin, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Kenshin ri: Oro...vou considerar isto um sim...

Todos aplaudem o casal, que recebe assobios e gritos de apoio e admiração. A música 'First Love' é tocada e todos começam a dançar.

Kaoru: Kenshin...assim como na música que tocou quando nos beijamos aqui, pela primeira vez...você sempre será o meu primeiro, e único...amor!

– My First Love.

FIM

* * *

Finalmente! E aí gostaram!

Quero agradecer o apoio de todos vocês,que me mandaram suas críticas, opiniões, elogios..enfim, todo o apoio de vocês! Vocês estão no meu coração!

Espero vocês em histórias futuras! Um grande beijo!


End file.
